A Melodic Harmony
by musik577
Summary: A collection of songfics about our favourite Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys!
1. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

**Hey :) So this is my first songfic, but this is a collection so expect more! Just to clear things up about Venice Again (my other story :P), it's finished, however an epilogue is possible, but unlikely. Anyway, back to the songfics, I would really LOVE it if you could PM me or review me some song ideas or anything, I would love to write about songs you love! So yeah, PM/review me song ideas, story ideas, pairing etc., and I'll try to write! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything literally, and Kelly Clarkson owns everything musically ;)**

**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**

_There's a place that i know_

_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_if i show it to you now_

_will it make you run away_

I stood, watching in the shadows. I watched as Cammie laughed as Bex gestured and ranted on about how Grant hadn't emailed her since 3 days ago. I smiled as I saw her relaxed, happy. Suddenly she turned around and our eyes locked. She looked a bit hurt, I hadn't said anything to her in days and was studiously avoiding her. If only she knew that it broke my heart to do so. If only she knew I was doing it for her. She smiled sadly at me and turned back to Bex. I watched her from afar. Sitting there in her Gallagher uniform, her hair tied up high and wearing no make-up, I could easily see that this was her home. Where she belonged. I wanted to talk to her, I really did. I just didn't know how she would react.

_or will you stay_

_even if it hurts_

_even if i try to push you out_

_will you return?_

I sat at the back of the class as Mr Solomon went on about tailing a Subject. I knew Cammie already knew everything he was saying, she answered questions without a doubt, without hesitation. Anyone who looked in would know that she was the best in the class. Even though she didn't believe it herself. I smiled lightly at the memory of when I first told her she was the best in Cover-Ops, she had gasped and blushed and said that Bex was the best. I laughed but didn't press it. I often thought about my Gallagher Girl, I often wondered if she ever thought about me. I knew that everyone treated me different now, as if I was a danger, an enemy. I guess you couldn't blame them when you considered the fact that my mother was trying to kill Cammie.

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

"Zach?" I jolted out of my thoughts as Cammie's face appeared before my eyes. She looked nervous, I knew it was because of me. I nodded at her.

"Um… can we talk?" She looked hopeful and stared at me carefully. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about. Maybe about never seeing each other again? Oh god…

"Sure," I answered even though my heart was pounding. We walked towards the hallway with the Gallagher family tapestry. I knew this was Cammie's favourite place to think and to slip away so I just walked alongside her quietly. I couldn't help but smell a faint trace of strawberry chapstick around her. I could smell her honey scented shampoo. Everything about her was so… interesting. Amazing. So addicting. I chided myself for still thinking that she loved me. She couldn't. Why _should_ she?

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth_

_it will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

We got to the hallway. It was empty, except for us. We stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to say. She looked at me, studying my face. I noticed that she had teeth marks on her lip. She was getting worried again. I always wondered how I could notice all the small things about Cammie Morgan but not have the courage to actually talk to her about us. About myself.

"Zach?" Cammie leaned against the wall, staring into my eyes. I looked into hers and smiled at the familiar blue which was present in my dreams every night. I felt a surge of courage. I had to tell her. Let her know.

"I'm sorry Cammie," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. She looked surprised that I had spoken. She looked confused.

"For what?" She looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled sadly at her.

_like a diamond_

_from black dust_

_it's hard to know_

_what can become_

_If you give up _

"For this. For us. For the way we've been for the last couple of days," I watched her reaction, she still looked confused. What didn't she understand?

"Why is it your fault?" She looked at me quizzically, as if trying to remember if I had even done anything. Of course I had.

"Because…" I struggled for words, not sure how she could not see what I saw so clearly, "she's my mother Cam, and she wants to kill you." There was silence as Cammie looked straight into my eyes, watching me.

"And you think… I blame_ you_?" Cammie whispered lightly, looking angry. I had no idea what was happening. Of course she blamed me. She _should_ blame me.

"You think I blame you, the one person who always seems to be there protecting me, the person that I trust, the person who I know will die for me, and you think I blame you?" Cammie looked angry and a little hurt as she stared up at me.

"No Zach, I don't blame you," Cammie took my hand gently, "I would _never_ blame you."

_so don't give up on me_

_please remind me who i really am_

My heart beat so loud I thought maybe she could hear it, the way it sped when she took my hand. I was so confused and I knew it was written all over my face. I couldn't move, I stood there staring at Cammie. We were in another world. Another world made just for us.

"Zach," Cammie started, smiling lightly up at me, "you are everything to me. I love you. And you think I would blame you?"

"But…" I trailed off when I saw the look in her eye. It was love. It was what I thought I loved like when I looked at her. Cammie. My Gallagher Girl.

"Zach, that was your mother. Not you." Cammie paused and placed a hand gently against my heart.

"I love you Zach," she stepped closer, "I love your cocky attitude, your cryptic words and even your goddamn smirk," my lips twitched slightly and she rolled her eyes but continued softly, "I love how you would throw yourself in front of a bullet for me, the way you want to protect from everything, the way you can find me even though I'm the Chameleon." She stopped and smiled, her eyes lit up and shining.

"I love you. You. Zachary Goode and his goddamn smirk. Zach, the person standing in front of me," then she leant her head gently against my chest, "just you Zach. Just _you_."

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, my heart soaring. I smiled into her hair as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Firm. Not letting go. I gently pulled away and looked at Cammie, she looked happy, she looked like finally a great puzzle she had been working on for a long time finally made sense. I finally made sense.

"Gallagher Girl," her lips curled slightly at her nickname, "I…. are you sure?" I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want her to be stuck with someone she didn't want to be with for the rest of her life. She looked at me if I was stupid and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am Blackthorne Boy," she snapped, starting to get upset, "I. Love. You. Why can't you understand that?" I laughed, there was the Cammie I knew. I watched her shoulders fall, her lips curl into a smile. I leant close to her face and gently pressed my mouth against hers. I felt her smile lightly against my lips and I knew she wasn't the only one. We pulled away gently at the same time. We smiled lightly at each other and she leant against me as we stared out of the window together. It was lightly drizzling, the rain falling like small shiny drops, lightly pattering against the ground. However there was still sun, it peeked out from dark clouds and sent rays of sun. It was like us. In such a dangerous and volatile world, there are still things that light up, that sends small rays of hope. And that thing for me was Cammie. And that was when I found the courage to whisper the words that had been haunting me since the day in D.C, the days before all this madness.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

**So, how did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review :) And tell me song ideas etc! Oh and if you haven't heard Dark Side, I STRONGLY recommend it, it's beautiful :) Oh and did you know that Z, X, and C are next to each other on the keyboard? ZXC was meant to be (: Thanks la for reading la (: **


	2. Superman by Taylor Swift

**Hi again! This is a songfic to Superman by Taylor Swift (: It's an amazing song and Taylor Swift is my absolute FAVOURITE singer of all time, like ever. I am like obsessed with her music, I could probably sing along to all of her songs (but I can't sing so…) Anyway, this is a kind of long songfic (10 pages on word, don't know whether to be happy or angry) and a lot of it is memories and flashbacks. Just to clear things up, **_**BOLD ITALICS**_** is song lyrics, **normal **is my writing, present; and **_normal italics _**are flashbacks and memories (: **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Ally Carter and Taylor Swift (: **

**Superman by Taylor Swift**

_**Tall, dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me**_

I sighed as I picked at my noodles. I looked over at the empty seat opposite in my small apartment. Our small apartment. But Zach wasn't here. He was off on a mission again. And I was stuck on paperwork. I smiled lightly at the memory of this morning, and all the antics that he had gotten to.

"_What is this?" I gasped as I looked at the huge bouquet of flowers placed on the coffee table in the living room. Chocolates covered the table, a bit dark, not too much; my favourite. I looked with wide eyes at the huge breakfast waiting for me on the table. A wonderful pile of waffles with syrup next to it steamed on the table, while a cup of apple juice stood next to it. I looked at Zach, eyes wide. _

"_I'm sorry I'm going, Gallagher Girl," he murmured into my hair. I smiled and felt tears spring to my eyes. He smiled and hugged me tighter._

"_Don't worry Zach," I sighed, "it's not your fault," he looked unconvinced. _

"_How could I be mad when you did all this for me?" I gestured to the room. He smiled at me lightly. I wasn't mad at him. No, I was more sad at the prospect of him leaving. Again. On a day like this. _

"_This isn't enough for someone like you Cammie," he gently rubbed circles on my back. I smiled into his chest. I leant up and captured his mouth with mine. _

"_I love you Zach," I whispered against my lips._

"_I love you too Cammie," he smiled at me before gently letting go and walking out the door. _

I sighed again. 9.36pm. I wrapped myself in a blanket and headed upstairs. I got ready for a miserable day tomorrow. This was going to be a most miserable week indeed.

_**He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition.  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him.  
I hang on every word you say**_

I rolled around on the bed, twisted in the duvet, wondering why I was so cold. Light was streaming through the window, tiny pieces of dust swirled around as I turned to look at the empty spot beside me. I sighed and lay down again. I missed him. I always miss him. I glanced over at the bedside table and saw the photo of me and Zach, standing in front of the Sydney Opera House, his arm slung casually around my shoulder, my smile wide and genuine. I focused on his eyes. Even though it was a photo, I so easily got lost in his green eyes. They captivated, losing myself in them. I sighed. I knew that he had the same eyes as his mothers. The person who had tried to kill me. Several times. But did it matter to me? Not really. Because I love Zach. And that's all that matters. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I wonder if he misses me? I wonder if he's this way every time I'm on a mission. I sigh and get up, hoping to hear his voice again soon.

_**You'll smile and say, "how are you?"  
And I'll say, "just fine."  
I always forget to tell you I love you,  
I'll love you, forever.**_

I was staring glumly at a piece of burnt toast and a bowl of soggy breakfast (usually Zach cooks, I not much of a kitchen person, which I blame on my mother) when suddenly my phone jolted me out of my daydream. Which was about Zach. Of course it was about Zach. I lurched towards my phone, staring at the caller ID. _Zach._ I breathed out, my heart beat quickening. I snatched my phone up and hastily flipped it open.

"Zach?" I said, breathless, praying to hear his voice on the other end.

"Who else, Gallagher Girl?" a smiling voice answered my silent prayers, making me smile and laugh. I wondered why he had this effect on me.

"Zach! How have you been?" I asked, smiling into the phone.

"Well, you sound please to hear from me," I could hear him smiling on the other side of the phone and I knew that he was pleased to hear from me too.

"Of course I'm pleased to hear from you, Blackthorne Boy," I shot back, smiling at the nickname. His laugh was music to my ears.

"I'm ok, this mission is a breeze, I'll probably be back by the end of the week," my heart quickened again. Really? Back by the end of the week?

"Yeah, well hurry it up then," I didn't try to hide my happiness at his news. I could almost _see_ him smirking in front of me.

"Can't wait for me to come back, huh Cammie?" his voice replied, with a touch of smirk.

"Of course I can't wait! I miss you like crazy!" The words slipped out before I could stop them. I strained my ears at his response. There was silence on the line for a second.

"I miss you too Cammie," his voice spoke softly in my ear, "more than you can imagine," but I doubted it. How could he miss me, more than I missed him?

"Cammie, I-" he was suddenly cut off as a voice shouted out in the background. He sighed.

"I got to go Cammie," he said gently, sounding a little sad.

"Bye Zach, keep safe," I wonder if he could hear my heart break on the other side of the world.

"Bye," he said with a smile.

"I-" suddenly I was interrupted with the beeping sound of him hanging up. I sighed at the phone, frowning.

"I love you Zach," I said to the phone, and I wondered if maybe he could hear that, on the other side of the world.

_**I watch superman fly away,  
You've got a busy day today,  
Go save the world, I'll be around**_**.**

I'm sitting on the little window seat at the back of the library, ipod playing in my ears, soft so that I can always hear what's happening. I'm holding a forgotten book in my hand, staring out the window, looking at the cold and wet day, watching my breath fog the window. I gently carve my name on the frosty glass, watching the small droplets of water running down from the edges of my name. It had been 3 days since Zach left, and every day I got worst, the hole in my stomach widening every day. I sighed. I thought back to everyone of Zach's mission's. I always was like this. Scared. Bored. Missing him. I think of Zach's last mission, where I'd driven him to the airport.

_There was a silence in the car. I looked straight ahead. I didn't want to look at Zach because I knew if I did, I would already start to miss him. He was sitting with his eyes closed, head leaned against the headrest. I glanced at him in the mirror. His hair dark, a little longer than usual. His face peaceful, a small smile stretching across his lips. _

"_What are you smiling at?" I asked curiously._

"_You," he answered immediately, his eyes still closed. I blushed. We continued in silence. I pulled into the car park. _

"_We're here," I announced, staring at the car in front of ours. He opened his eyes and locked glazes with me. I held my breath, as I stared into his green eyes. I finally smiled, my first genuine smile of the day. I squeezed his hand and got out of the car. I opened the trunk and in there lay a small suitcase. I snorted. Whenever Zach takes me to the airport, there are various bags that come with me. We walked into the airport, holding hands. We stood in front of the departure gate, staring at each other. I threw myself at him, crushing him with my hug. But he hugged just as tightly back. I pulled back, a few tears building in my eyes. He wiped his thumb across my eyes._

"_Don't worry Cammie," he tried to reassure me._

"_I'm not worried," I replied, his thumb still on my cheek, "I just hate missing you." _

"_I'll be back soon," he promised, grasping my hand._

"_I know," I sigh, "but that doesn't stop me missing you." A call came other the loudspeaker for Zach's plane. _

"_Just remember Cammie," he said pulling me to him, "I'll miss you more," I laughed, waving away this absurd thought. I leaned up and pecked him on his lips. I felt him smile lightly._

"_Bye Blackthorne Boy," I said as he slowly walked towards the gate. He stopped and turned around. My heart almost stopped when I looked at his eyes. Beautiful. Perfect._

"_Bye Gallagher Girl," he said gently before I watched his retreating back, flying higher and higher out of my reach, while I stayed helplessly on the ground._

_**Don't forget, don't forget, about me,  
I'm far away but I never let you go.  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window,  
Don't forget, don't forget, where I'll be.**_

I stared out the window, something I had been doing a lot now days. The television blared aimlessly in the background. I can't help but think of the 17 hour time difference separating us. The continents that separate us. And this thought makes me sad. Because he wasn't in my arms. He wasn't in my sight. Growing up in a household where a mission either went good or bad, I was used to knowing that maybe one day they wouldn't be coming home. And so I loved it when the people I loved were in my sight range. Because that meant that we were together. We were safe. I fingered the silver necklace around my neck; the one Zach gave me for my birthday last year. It was a silver locket; inside, a picture of everyone, including all of us girls, the boys, mom, Aunt Abby and Mr Solomon. We were laughing in front of a beach somewhere on the coast. Everyone was carefree, everyone was happy. And everyone was together. I glanced at the words carved into the silver. _Forever yours, Gallagher Girl. _I smiled at the memory for him giving it to me. I cast my mind back to a year ago, smiling gently.

_I woke to streaming sunlight and an empty bed. I groaned and rolled over, Zach was probably at the gym like every Thursday. I pulled myself and threw myself into the shower. I was still yawning as I sat on my bed, hair still wet from my shower. Suddenly my phone went off._

"_Hello?" I asked groggily, not liking the morning._

"_Well how is this fine day treating you?" A cheery slight British accented voice chirped in my ear. Bex. _

"_Uh, what?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes._

"_Did you really forget what today is?" I mentally scanned my brain for any important events today. I didn't find any. I yawned a response that sounded vaguely like a no._

"_Cammie!" Bex's voice shouted at me from the other side of the line, "it's your birthday you twit!" I jumped. Whoops. I guess I did need to remember something._

"_What's the big deal?" I asked, not knowing why people made such a fuss about getting older and getting more wrinkles. Bex groaned. _

"_Have you been to the kitchen table yet?" she snapped. I stopped for a moment. What?_

"_Uh, no?" I wondered what Bex had to do with my kitchen table. Sure it was made of mahogany __**(Hunger Game movie fans! See what I did there?) **__but I never really saw Bex as a furniture loving girl. I saw her more as a furniture destroying girl. _

"_Well, hurry up and go there," and with that she hung up. I gaped at the phone and pulled myself off my very comfortable bed. I walked to the kitchen table, and sure enough, a note was taped to the middle of the table. _

_**Dear Cammie,**_

_**Come down to the café on the end of our street. You know the one. Happy Birthday (you forgot didn't you?) Gallagher Girl. Oh and ask Dan for a caramel latte, your favourite, I know. **_

_**-Z**_

_I laugh at this, raising my eyebrows at his signature sign off. I was still smiling as I walked out of the apartment, wrapped up in a warm jacket, feeling the wind blowing across my face. I walked to the café, a small smile still lingering on my lips. I walked up to Dan, someone who I had gotten to known well after my frequent visits to this café. I smiled at him as I walked closer. He grinned back._

"_Can I have a caramel latte?" I asked, hands stuffed in my pockets. He grinned wider and gestured behind him._

"_Sure, right this way," he said leading me to my favourite table at the back of the café, next to the window overlooking the garden behind it. _

"_Already done sweetie," he grinned at me as he pointed to the caramel latte waiting at the table. I gaped at him. He just smiled wider._

"_Happy Birthday Cammie," he said before winking and walking off to the counter. I slid into my seat, grasping my hot latte in my cold hands. I took a sip. Perfect. I was still enjoying the sweet caramel rolling around my tongue when I noticed a note that was under the drink._

_**Hey Cammie,**_

_**Guess you got here huh? How's your latte? Pretty goode I hope. Come round to corner by the library and get a newspaper. The one you get every Thursday morning, from Liam. See you soon. **_

_**-Z**_

_I shook my head at his little game. But I couldn't complain. Because I was enjoying myself. And I couldn't help but think that this was all for me. He'd done it all for me. I smiled and walked out the café. I walked with my hair blowing crazily around my head, cheeks pink from the cold. I rounded the corner towards Liam, who was standing on the sidewalk, selling some papers. I always got his papers. They were his dad's and I thought they were great. I approached him and he looked up, smiling. _

"_Hey Cammie," he greeted me, with a look in his eye._

"_Can I have a paper?" I asked, watching his reaction. He grinned at me, just like Dan. _

"_Sure, coming right up," he leaned over and grabbed a paper a little bit away from the rest of the pile. It looked like all the others, but I had sneaking feeling something was different. _

"_Happy Birthday Cammie," he said, smiling at me mischievously, like he knew something, "I'm sure you're going to have a good one." He turned away, towards a person approaching us. I walked away slowly. I opened the newspaper, interesting stories but I was looking for something. And I found it. _

_**Page 12 -Z**_

_I flipped quickly to page 12, scanning the page before my eyes rested on a space at the bottom of the page. _

_**Happy Birthday Cammie!**_

_**I'm known you since we were 15 and every time I look at you I can't help but smile. Because you're my other half. My girl. And I can't help but love that. So happy birthday Cammie, cause a girl like you deserves that much, at least. **_

_**-Z**_

_I gaped at this. Printed on the newspaper, was my birthday! From Zach! And it is quite expensive to have this kind of thing in the newspaper. I smiled and felt a balloon lifting me off the ground, happiness bubbling around me. Suddenly I saw a note stuck to the opposite page. _

_**Meet me at the park. You know the one. Our place. Did you like it? –Z**_

_I smiled and set off. I walked towards the park that we often came to, it was beautiful, trees everywhere, a small pond and soft grass everywhere. I headed to the place where me and Zach always went. A small space where leaves floated around us, the grass soft and the sky blue. I walked closer and closer and found a smiling Zach waiting for me. I stopped short. I felt my mouth hit the floor. He was leaning against a tree, on a picnic blanket covered with food. My favourite food. I walked over and jumped into his arms. I felt his smirk before I saw it. _

"_I suppose you liked it?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. _

"_Liked it? I loved it!" I shrieked, sighing softly as I thought back to the beautiful morning I had. That I had been having. _

"_I know. Because I know you Cammie," he said as I leant against him. I smiled, eyes closed inhaling his scent. _

"_Thanks Zach," I sighed. Everything was perfect. He didn't reply. Suddenly his arms left my waist. I felt him shift his weight slightly. I opened my eyes curiously, to see him holding a silver necklace. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was me. He leant over and carefully put it around my neck. I smiled. Perfect. I didn't know what to say._

"_Zach…" I trailed off, trying to find words to express what I was feeling, "I… This amazing," I finished softly staring into his eyes. He smiled at me before pulling me against him again. _

"_Happy Birthday Cammie," he whispered softly into my hair. I smiled. I guess I do like birthdays after all. _

I pulled myself off the couch and headed to bed. I really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Friday. I sighed, dreading tomorrow. I mean, what girl wants to be alone on Valentine's Day?

_**Right here wishing the flowers were from you,  
Wishing the card was from you,  
Wishing the call was from you,  
Cause I loved you from the very first day.**_

I woke to the shrill beeping of my phone. Groaning, I reached over and picked up.

"Hello?" I sounded grumpy, tired. Angry to be woken up. Whoever was calling better have something good or I really would break their arm someday.

"Cammie!" Macey's voice floated into my ears, "get your butt over to Bex's house! We're having a Valentine's girls gathering!" I groaned.

"Cammie! Look, me and Liz are here. Just throw on some clothes and get your butt over here," Macey's voice ordered. I groaned.

"Ok Cammie," she sounded annoyed now, which I knew was not good, "either you get here in the next 15 minutes arriving in whatever you want or I'll come over and force you into whatever I want. Understand?" I jumped out of bed and started looking for a clean shirt.

"I'll be over in ten."

…

I was sitting on Bex's couch, surrounded by Liz, Macey and Bex. Each looked gorgeous and beautiful. And happy.

"Guess what?" Liz squeaked, looking excited.

"What?" we echoed, looking at her.

"Jonas got me a HUGE bouquet of flowers!" she sighed as she looked dreamily out the window.

"Only?" Macey said disbelieving.

"Oh and he's taking me somewhere later," Liz added, before falling off the chair she was sitting in with her signature 'oopsy daisy'. We were laughing so hard at this that it took us a while to get back to the conversation.

"So Bex," I hiccupped, "what about you?" we had calmed down a little and we all looked at Bex.

"Well…" Bex said, with a glint in her eye, "Grant got me a…" she trailed off dramatically. Macey snorted.

"Hurry it up, will you?" Macey mock snarled at Bex. Bex stuck out her tongue.

"Alright. He got me a car!" she shrieked. We were screaming the moment we heard 'car'.

"Oh my gawd, really?" we were looking at her in shock. We knew Grant was rich so we didn't really put it past him to buy Bex something really expensive, but we were shocked at his state of mind.

"Dude, hasn't he ever seen you drive?" I asked, flabbergasted why anyone would buy Bex a car. We'd probably all die in days.

"He has… but I think he kind of forgot afterwards, I think he fainted," Bex shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going in that car," Liz declared, shooting a scared look out the window. Bex frowned.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," we agreed.

"Oh course you're not that bad," Macey said, "you're worse." Bex jumped up and started chasing Macey around the room.

"Good thing Macey said it first huh?" I muttered to Liz. She nodded. We tried not to smile.

"So, Macey," Liz asked after we were all settled down again (this was after Bex tried to flip Macey while Macey was holding a curling iron), "what did Nick get you?" we looked at Macey, knowing that it was going to be good.

"Nothing," she shrugged. We gasped, eyes widened.

"Yet," she added hastily, "he's taking me out to dinner tonight and he's giving it to me then," she stared at her nails with an evil grin.

"How do you know?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I may have tailed him the last time he went to the shopping mall…" she trailed off, at our raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on! I wanted to know what I was going to get!" she protested weakly. We just shook our heads.

"Ok, then Cammie, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Macey asked, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing," I shrugged, trying to hide my disappointment. They all looked at me sympathetically.

"Probably going to watch chick flicks all night and feel sorry for myself while eating ice-cream out of the tub," I said truthfully, thinking of the box of DvDs I had stashed at home. They all came close and hugged me tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Cammie," they tried to reassure me. I tried to smile, but being empty on Valentine's Day didn't give me much to smile for.

_**I watch superman fly away,  
I swear I'll be with you someday.  
I'll be right here on the ground,  
When you come back down.**_

I sat curled up on the couch, in some warm sweats, watching Inception. It was one of my favourite movies and I needed something to distract me. I chugged down some more ice-cream, vanilla straight from the tub. My earlier assumptions were right. I glanced at the clock, 8.13pm. I watched the end of Inception, and wondered if maybe my world was just a dream, and maybe I'd wake up with Zach by my side. I sighed. I pulled myself off the couch and waited for another cold, empty night.

…

I lay there, missing the warmth of Zach, wondering if the aching pain near my heart would ever go away. I stared out of the window, staring at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and the stars shone brightly. I remembered the time Zach took me on a date at night…

_We lay on the grass, staring up at the sky. I felt Zach's arm around my shoulder, I felt safe. I sighed. I looked over at Zach who was studying me. I smiled at him and kissed him. We stayed like that for a while, together. I lay my head on his shoulder, wanting to the pause this picture and live in it forever. _

"_Cammie?" his voice jolted me out of my daydream._

"_Yeah?" I looked at him. His green eyes. His dark hair. His beautiful face. _

"_Why do you like me?" I stared at him in surprise at his question. He shrugged._

"_Well how could I ever resist your smirk?" I teased gently as his signature smirk graced his lips. I rolled my eyes. But then he turned serious again._

"_No, really Cammie, why do you love me?" he asked looking into my eyes._

"_Why?" I asked, wanting to know the root of his questions._

"_You could have any man in the world Cammie, they would all clamour over each other to have you, so how did I end up the lucky bastard to have you?" I laughed at his question, waving away the first part._

"_Because I love you Zach," I said simply, "I love the way you're always there for me, the way you go overboard to make me happy, the way you always understand me, the way you'll always pull me up onto my feet when I fall," I paused. He was staring at me, eyes wide._

"_And most of all, I love YOU," I smiled at him, hoping I answered his question. In response he pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine, I smiled. Suddenly he pulled away._

"_Look Cammie, a shooting star!" I looked up just in time to see a star streaking across the sky. I sighed in content. I knew what I wished for. For Zach. Forever. _

I was still staring out the window, hoping for a shooting star when I felt someone slip their arms around my waist.

"Cammie?" Zach's voice ringed through my ears.

"Zach?" I asked disbelieving, clinging on to him.

"It's me, Gallagher Girl," he laughed a bit, no doubt, really tired. I threw my head against his chest, hearing the steady _thump thump_ of his chest. I smiled at him, still a bit surprised at his sudden presence. He hugged me tightly, not letting go.

"Cammie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day," he sounded sad, as if he had let me down. I studied him. I wondered if he had come straight from the airport. He probably did. And this made me happy. Because that meant he missed me too.

"Of course you got me something," I smiled at the look of surprise and confusion across his face. I leant up and kissed him, sweet and savouring.

"What?" he said breathlessly after he pulled away. I smiled at him and knew I didn't need a shooting star anymore. I had Zach.

"You."

**Like, hate, kill? Tell me! And listen to Superman; tell me song ideas! Thanks for reading (: **


	3. Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift

**Hi (: 3****rd**** songfic up… This is Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift, thanks to 4everandalwaysme for her Taylor Swift song ideas, 3 Taylor Swift! Anyway…. OMG has anyone read City of Lost Souls yet? Of the Mortal Instrument series? I'm like on the last few pages and I'm HOOKED. Like completely. Amazing plot, but probably not my favourite… but still, major love (: Anyway, could you pwetty pwease review? They make me happyyy… (: But if you're reading this… you make me happy too XD I have no idea why I decided to use an actual except from DJG, I dunno. Hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

_**Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
**_

"_Hey Gallagher Girl," he said looking at me more deeply than he ever had, "promise me something."_

_The train was faster now. Night streamed through the windows. And Zach stepped even closer._

"_Be…" – he reached up and gently touched the place where my bruise had been as if it were still fresh and swollen –"…careful." _

_He looked back at me for a fleeting second, his green eyes deep and regretful._

_And jumped into the night._

I woke up, staring at the ceiling, his eyes still lingering before me. I bit my lip. It had been weeks since I last saw Zach, but that didn't stop him from being in every thought I had. Everywhere I looked I felt like the world was missing something, that beautiful green. My internal clock tells me it's 11.54 pm. I've fallen into a trap, a trap of love. I turn back onto my side and stare out the window at the moon. It's a bright and sparkling tonight. I wonder if he could see it? Does he know what's he doing to me? I'm falling back to sleep when suddenly the moon has a flash of green. Am I hallucinating now? But I can't think as I sink back into dreamland. A dreamland full of Zach Goode.

…

"Cammie, hurry up! We're going to be late for C&A!" Bex's voice jolts me out of a trance as I stared at a poster. It wasn't so much the words that captured me. More like the shade of the poster. I scolded myself internally; how is it that I turned into a girl who drools over a poster with the same colour as a guy's eyes? I tore my eyes away and walked towards Bex. She was waiting impatiently and looking at me weirdly.

"Cammie, why were you staring at that poster?" Bex asks as we walk away. I blush but Bex doesn't notice, she's trying to pull her hair into an agreeable ponytail before we get to C&A or she's in for her next lecture with Miss Dabney. When she finally turns to me, I shrug casually.

"Cause last time I checked, my best friend was not a honeypotting agent," Bex says while raising an eyebrow. I whip my head back and realise the poster had been about a course for honeypotting. I swore quietly under my breath. I glower at Bex as she tries to hold back her giggles.

"Cammie dear," she says, wiggling her eyebrows as if she as not fully aware I could kill her right then and there in a matter of seconds and a closet, "was it just me or was that poster the same colour as a certain Blackthorne Boy's eyes?" I whacked her hard across her arm. She winced but was smiling. I was blushing, I could feel it.

"I might of…" I mumble, as Bex starts cracking up. I roll my eyes but deep inside I'm wondering; how did I become like this? Of course. A certain boy named Zach Goode.

_**I don't know why  
i want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where...**_

"Ladies, can anyone tell me the most common street name in New Zealand?" Mr Smith's voice blares in my ear as I look around and put up my hand.

"Yes Miss Morgan?"

"Kings Street?" I ask, thinking about the small country near the bottom of the world, 19 hours away from us. I never even new about New Zealand until the time I went there with my mum and dad. I realised that even though it was small and at the bottom, it was one of the most beautiful countries I had ever seen. All green and huge mountains, the locals all friendly and happy. I remember climbing Mt Cook with my parents, and standing at the top staring out at the land before us. I had been mesmerized by New Zealand ever since.

"Correct Miss Morgan," Mr Smith nods at me. I manage a weak smile. He turns back to the class and continues on his lecture of the countries of the world. I lean back in my chair and think to a conversation in the Gallagher Library, with a certain boy….

"_Cammie? What are you doing here?" I jumped at the sound of a voice. I lifted my head and blinked, Zach was standing in front of me, frowning. I yawned and mumbled._

"_What?" Zach looked angry, kind of pissed._

"_COA assignment due tomorrow," I said while rubbing my eyes and trying to focus on the mountains of books stacks around me. Zach shook his head and sat next to me. I tried to stay unaware that his body was centimetres from mine and that he smelled faintly of shampoo… _

"_So what's this assignment about?" I turn to find Zach's face inches from mine. I mentally jump._

"_The different weapons and tricks from each state," I answered, looking down at my sheet, I passed him my work and watched him skim through it._

"_Not bad Gallagher Girl," he said with a smirk, "but there's still 5 to go," I gritted my teeth; why else would I be here at 10.30 at night? Zach leaned back in his chair and watched me work. Finally it got too distracting._

"_Look," I snapped, "are you helping me or just sitting around staring at me?" Zach smirked, and my hand twitched violently._

"_You never asked me to help Gallagher Girl," I seethed, why am I sitting next to him again_

"_Fine, whatever," I turn back to the book and write down stuff for the next state. I work in silence, but still I can feel Zach next to me. I'm so immersed in reading that it takes me a while to notice that he is writing on my sheet. I look down at the sheet. I smile. So he helps after all._

"_Hey Cammie?" My eyes snap to his green ones. _

"_Uh huh?" I'm watching him slowly._

"_What's your favourite place?" I consider it slowly. _

"_New Zealand," I answer eventually. _

"_Why?" I think about it for a while._

"_Well I went there a while back, with mom and dad, and it was the most amazing time ever. The scenery, the peace, the everything," I shrug._

"_What about you?" I notice him shift a little. _

"_Uh," he starts, "this is probably kind of weird, but Gallagher," I shot him a look of surprise. But he isn't looking at me, he's looking at the paper. _

"_Why?" He doesn't answer for a while._

"_Well, everything's so peaceful, so safe here," I feel my heart drop, it wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I'm a terrible romantic. I just smile at him and continue with my paper. But near the last state, my eyes start to go blurry and I can't even stifle a yawn. I close them for a second, but then the last thing I remember is falling into Zach's arms, asleep._

_I woke up the next morning in my bed. I wondered if it had been a dream. But then I looked over at my bedside table. And there stood my paper. Completed. I smiled. Then I see another piece of paper under my assignment. I pull it out, curious._

_**Oh and you're here of course.**_

_**-Z**_

_I smiled and hugged it to my chest. Somewhere in the Gallagher walls, I could almost FEEL him smirking._

_**I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I'll cry  
Cause you're my lullaby**__  
_

I listen to the quiet snores of my roommates. Bex, lying on her side, her mouth opened slightly, her hair tumbling over her shoulders; Liz, smiling gently in her sleep, her blonde hair across her pillow; and of course Macey, even when she's sleeping she looks amazing. I sigh and look back over to the window. I can't sleep. Not tonight. November 19th. My 'supposed' birthday with Josh. My day of sadness with my mom. My dad's birthday. I had a pretty miserable day. Everyone knew so they mostly kept out of my way and smiled sympathetically, but my roommates just hugged me close and told me to cry. And now they were asleep, I stared out the window. None of them understood, not really. I guess I can't blame them. I _won't _blame them. I sigh. Again. I feel pretty warm, I guess, curled up in my dad's out sweater, next to the window. The stars are bright tonight, so pretty. I can't help but wonder how things would be if this was different. If dad never went MIA. Maybe we'd all live together in DC and be staring at the stars tonight, holding hands and as a family. Not heartbroken and sad. But happy. But then I have Gallagher now, I have Zach. And then again, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Would I?

"_Daddy, have you seen my sneakers?" I ask, looking under the sofa and scanning my eyes around the room. I needed them for the athletics finals in the afternoon and I hadn't seen them for a week. Oops. I looked up to see dad rolling his eyes at me._

"_What?" I demanded, crossing my arms._

"_A young spy in training can't even find her sneakers?" He raises his eyebrows and I narrow my eyes at him, reminding him that he had taught me how to strangle someone with dental floss (stashed in my pocket) last week._

"_And?" I counter dangerously, wondering if we he was going to bite. He just smiled and turned back to the dishes. Suddenly we hear mom walking into the kitchen. More like dragging herself into the kitchen. She yawns and falls into a chair, her hair all sticking up and messy._

"_Hey, darling, had a good sleep?" Dad asks cheekily, watching her rub her eyes and stifle yawns. She stops and glares at him, narrowing her eyes. Like mother like daughter. He just smiles and turns back to the dishes._

"_Got any plans today Cam?" Mom asks sleepily, blinking at me from the kitchen table. _

"_Athletics finals today," I shrugged. _

"_Oh yeah," she says, "that's right," she smiles and pats the seat next to her. I walk over. _

"_You're going to win everything Cammie," she sighs, "why do they still allow you to compete?" I laugh. _

"_Cammie's a good sprinter Rachel, did you see her the time that Jason guy tried to kiss her? She ran like a cheetah, I swear," I threw a towel at dad, hitting him on the head. He winced mockingly and rubbed his head exaggeratedly. Mom just laughed. Suddenly dad turns up the volume of the radio that had been playing softly in the background. _

"_My favourite song," he said, grabbing my hand, "let's dance!" I laughed as he spun me out and tapped on the linoleum floor. He waved his arms with a flourish, and fingered a fake moustache. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing and didn't stop. Mom was too, both of us cracking up at the antics of Matt Morgan. _

"_What?" he asked innocently, "bit too over the top?"_

I chuckle at the memory, it had been when I was 8 or 9, right before he went missing. Suddenly I realised I had been crying through the whole memory. I wiped away the tears furiously; spies don't show weaknesses. But then I guess this was an exception.

"Gallagher Girl?" A voice suddenly calls out from behind me. I whip around to find myself face to face with a certain, green eyed, cocky, smirk plastered Blackthorne Boy.

I guess that's an exception too.

_**You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes**_

I turn to find myself looking into green eyes. I stopped breathing. He was here. Standing in front of me. Zach.

"Zach?" I whispered, a question even though he was right in front of me. He wrapped an arm firmly around my shoulders as I leant my head on his chest. He stroked my hair softly as I tried to hold back tears.

"Who else Cammie?" I laugh weakly, trying to seem happier than I evidently was.

"What are you doing here?" I'm breathless, my heart beating; what is this boy doing to me? A minute with him brings down all my walls, crumbles the years of espionage, the years of coating my heart.

"Spy," he points to himself and smirks and I slap him on the arm.

"No, seriously, what are you doing here?" I stare into his eyes, steadily and watching him.

"Well," he ran a hand through his dark hair, "I remembered what day it is, and well, I realised that you might need some company," he smiled and me before clutching my hand.

"You remembered?"

"Of course, Gallagher Girl, how could I not?" My eyes blur again, happy this time though. A tear slides down my cheek, and he gently wipes a thumb across my cheek.

"So Cammie, how's it?" he asks seriously, though his lips twitch slightly.

"Good I guess, if that means Miss Dabney is threatening me with a B for C&A for punching Bex during class, or being Macey's new make over doll," I roll my eyes at him, feeling oddly happy to be able to talk to him about my life, school; the small things. He laughs and glances at the sleeping girls in the room. I smile, those were my girls.

"They're taking good care of you I bet?" He sounds wistful, of what, I wasn't sure.

"Of course," did it even need to be said? Zach cocks a smile at my tone.

"So Zach, how's it?" He smiles briefly at my imitation of his question.

"Good, I guess, if that means thinking about you everyday," he answers automatically, without a thought. There's a silence as we both process what he said. I'm blushing slightly, amazed that he actually said that. He's peeking through his eyelashes at me, waiting for my reaction.

"I missed you too Zach," I sigh, finally saying the words that had haunted me for the past weeks.

"Of course," he smirks and I roll my eyes, yet again.

"How did you get in, may I ask?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," he grins at me mischievously.

"Fine, whatever, as long as it wasn't illegal and when my mom kills you, I was not a part of it."

"Oh no Cammie dear, if I go down, you come with me." I glare at him. He smiles back. I sigh and lean my head contently on his shoulder.

"Hey Zach?" I ask quietly, turning my head away from the window and looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He stares back at me, intensely waiting for what I was going to say.

"Thanks for being here for me," I smile and feel a tear run down my cheek.

"I'll always be here for you Cammie," he pulled me close and I leaned up to his mouth. It was a sweet kiss, lingering and full of hope. We broke apart and just sat, me sitting with my head leant against his shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around me. We sat there for a while. Just… together. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. He sighed.

"I guess it's time for bed," he carried me gently to my bed before I could protest.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a story?" I was fully aware that it was a strange request, but I was surprised as Zach sat at the edge of my bed and smoothed down my hair before nodding, smiling gently.

"There once were two little kids, one boy, one girl. They were playing hide and seek," he glanced down at my reaction. I smiled up at him.

"The girl ran off to hide, finding a perfect spot in the bushes. The boy ran around for ages trying to find her, never stopping, never calling out for her. Finally the girl couldn't stand it anymore," Zach took a breath before gripping my fingers gently.

"She asked the boy 'why didn't you just give up?'" He said this in a soft, childlike voice. I smiled.

"Because, said the boy, I would never give up. I would just keep finding you. Always," Zach gazed into my eyes as he said this, I breathed in, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"The girl and boy grew up together, friends forever. The end," he smiled down at me, "how'd I do?" I smiled at him sleepily.

"Amazing…" I could feel myself drifting away and just before I slipped into dreamland, I felt Zach place him lips against my forehead, a brush which sent tingles up my spine.

…

"Cammie, wake up!" Liz's southern twang woke me up, and I groaning turned into my pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

"Cammie…" Bex threatened. I leapt up and sprinted into the bathroom. I yawned before remembering last night. _Zach. _I blinked. Was it just a dream?

I start to take off my pyjamas when I felt something hard in one of the pockets. I pulled out a green bracelet, with a note attached.

_Something to remember me by._

_-Z_

I gaped at the bracelet. It was perfect. A simple green metal bracelet with delicate curves along the sides. But what I loved about it most was the colour.

Green. The most perfect green. _His_ green. I had a new favourite colour.

I smiled down at my bracelet.

Now, whenever I looked at it, I could imagine I was staring into his beautiful eyes.


	4. Darlin by Avril Lavigne

**So… another songfic (: This is to Darlin, by Avril Lavigne. It's about Cammie and her mom, after her dad's death. Hope you guys like it (: Review! Oh and song ideas! (: Pwease? **

_Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling _

_I know you're trying  
Real hard not to turn your head away_

I heard a soft sniffle from the closet. I stopped, biting my lip. I wasn't sure what to do, Cammie had always been so strong, so brave. So like her father. I leant against the wall, observing the closet. I had come home to find her bag dumped on the stairs and the fridge not open. Which at once made me suspicious. Cammie was always a neat freak, taking after me. However she was always hungry, I had never faced a day when she hadn't gone straight to the fridge when she got home. A sniffle jolted me out of my thoughts. The last year had been… hard. With Matt gone, both of us had lost ourselves. In grief. In horror. In not knowing what to do. But I knew that Cammie was strong, she had a cover, and I did too. I walked over to her closet, treading softly. I opened to door, to find a pair of blue eyes startlingly similar to Matt's. I watched at tears ran silently down her face as she regarded me sadly. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't help it, in that moment all I could think about was Cammie. Hurting.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked as I scooped her into my arms. She was older now. 10. She was smart, beautiful, an angel. She sniffled and buried her head in my shoulder, not wanting to let me see her cry. I gently turned her face towards mine, staring into her eyes. Her lip trembled softly. I stroked her back, and felt myself falling with her.

"The kids at school…" she started, trailing off suddenly, her voice hoarse and croaky. I lead her gently to the attic bedroom. It was our favourite place, the sun shone through the window and it seemed magical, something bright in our lives.

"What happened?" I asked gently. She stared at me, her eyes wide and scared.

_Pretty darling  
Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday  
Yesterday oh oooooh_

She clung onto me, as if she was afraid I would leave. As if I could leave her, I thought.

"They said…" Again she broke off, her eyes misting, trying to hold back tears. I pulled her head towards mine, leaning together.

"They said that dad was my fault," she blurted suddenly. She tensed, as if the words had hurt her. I gasped, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she broke. Tears poured out, as she hiccupped and gasped, crying over the year of pain and grief that we had lived through. I felt tears fall down my cheeks too. It had been a while since I shed a tear. I wanted to be strong. For Cammie. For myself. We sat there, our grief and sadness mingling with our tears. We stayed there, together, for a long time. But for me it was a time we should have had a long time ago. After a while, we just sat, looking out the window, silent. I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to get such a amazing daughter. I glanced down at her. Her hair fell just past her shoulder, a beautiful strawberry blonde. Her blue eyes were clear and determined, just like the eyes I had first gazed up into years before, that cold winter's night in the corridors of Gallagher. I smile lightly, proud of the young woman in front of me. Suddenly I feel her tense, as she turns to look at me. The only thing I could think of as I gazed into her eyes is that I had never seen anyone as beautiful or amazing as the girl in front of me. My daughter. My Cammie.

"Was it my fault?" she chokes quietly, peering through her lashes up at me. I grab her, turning her towards me. I feel a rage inside of me build, who they think they are, telling Cammie such _crap?_

"Listen to me Cammie," I force her eyes into mine, "don't you ever think for a second that your father's disappearance was your fault. Because it wasn't. You're the thing that's going to bring him home though. He loves you more than the world," the world's slightly blurry as I smile at Cammie as my heart swells. Because I believe in what I said. Nothing could stop Matt coming home to Cammie.

"You're wrong," Cammie's voice pipes, slightly mischievously, smiling at me.

"Huh?" I blink at her, confused. She smiles an identical 'Matt' smile.

"He didn't love me the most," she continued, smiling up at me as I started to protest, "he loved _you_ the most mom," she grinned at me and I smiled and hugged closely.

_Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can_

I watch as Cammie sits, blank faced, staring at the picture on the wall. The 3rd year Matt's been missing. And slowly, bit by bit, our hope is fading, while the hurt is growing. I walk over to the radio, the one that Matt loved, the one he would put on every day, driving me and Cammie to hysterics. She lifts her tear stained face towards me and watches as I turn the radio onto his favourite station. We stare at each other as his favourite song starts playing. I walk over to Cammie and lift her off her feet. She doesn't protest, she doesn't move. She just stares, eyes swimming with tears and wraps her arms around me. I gently sway side to side, trying to dance like Matt. She raises her face and smiles a bit, staring out the window behind me. I think back to all the Saturday mornings where we would be giggling as I (attempted to) cook pancakes while Matt and Cammie waltzed along the kitchen. Matt sings to the radio while Cammie concentrates on not being stood on. I smile and watch them clumsily dance around the kitchen, before realizing that I can smell smoke. Then reaching for a fire distinguisher. I can't help but laugh at the memory and Cammie cracks a smile too. I stare down at her, so young, so innocent. She doesn't need to be going through this.

"Remember Saturday mornings…?" Cammie suddenly says, staring up at me. I smile at her, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I remember," I said, grinning at her, "we used up a fire extinguisher a month," we both laugh at that. We subside into a comfortable silence, each lost in memories of our own. We still sway gently to the music.

"Mom," Cammie starts, sounding unsure and sad. I look down into her weary eyes.

"Yeah sweetie?" I answer, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"Is dad ever coming home?" She sounded so unsure, so heartbroken. We stopped dancing. I knelt down, staring into her eyes. She looked on the verge of tears.

"If he ever comes back, it'll be for you," I say, gently rubbing away her tears. She smiles faintly, biting her lip. But then she smiles genuinely at me.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here mom," she whispered, burying her head in my shoulder.

"So am I."

_You're not the only one who's been through  
I've been there alone and now so are you  
I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault._

I glance over to Cammie, whose bundled at my side. We're quiet, both thinking about the date. November nineteenth. Matt's birthday. I grabbed a handful of skittles and offer them to Cammie, she stuffs a blue one into her mouth. Matt's favourite colour. I needed to tell her. She should know.

"Cammie…" I start, not knowing where to go. She raises her head, curious at whats holding me back.

"You remember me telling you about Gallagher?" I smile at the name. _Gallagher. _My home. My family. My sisters. Cammie nods, smiling.

"Well, I got offered a job there, and well, I was thinking of taking it," there was silence as Cammie's smile faded. She looked away.

"But if you don't want me to, then I won't," this was going to be our decision, me and Cammie's.

"No," she said, turning to face me, "you should take it," I stared at her puzzled.

"We've been like this," she gestured at us, "for too long, it'll be good for us to be somewhere… else." She bites her lip, something I notice she does a lot now days.

"Are you sure Cammie?" She nods, eyes clear and determined.

"Anyway," she shrugs with a smile, "I have to ask some of the old teachers how _you _ were like at school." Cammie smiles mischievously at me as I laugh and think, _We're going home. _

_Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling_

It was the first day of term, both mine and Cammie's first day. I'm walking past a classroom when I suddenly hear voices.

"Hello, is there someone there?" A British accent softly floats out of the classroom. I stop and peer into the classroom. Rebecca, Grace's daughter was looking into a closet, staring at someone or something.

"Yeah," Cammie's voice reaches my ears. I jolt, closet hiding on the first day?

"I'm Bex," Rebecca says confidently while helping Cammie up, "and I'm new," Cammie brightens slightly. She grins at Bex.

"I'm Cammie," she smiles at Bex and I can't help but smile too, "and I'm new too!" The girls laugh shyly and turn towards the door. I hurry down the corridor as they walk out.

"Oh well, if we get lost, we can get lost together," I hear Bex sigh dramatically. Cammie laughs.

"Oh don't worry, someone will find us eventually, maybe dead, maybe sleeping," Cammie says evenly. The girls burst into laughter. Suddenly they stop. Their voices are fainter as I walk away.

"We'll stick together hey?" Bex bumps Cammie with her shoulder (I'm watching all of this on the reflective metal surface of the window). Cammie smiles and bumps her back.

"Together." And with that they walk away, their laughter getting fainter and fainter. I smile and glance back. Cammie, tall and proud, a Gallagher Girl already. _My Girl,_ I think smiling before turning the corner.

**If you have a second… review? **


	5. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson

**Hi (: So, I had originally thought about doing this about Macey but then I realised *snap fingers* that Abby and Townsend would be perfect for this. So there you go. (: **

**Disclaimer: Non-owner (:**

**Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepson**

_**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**_

I sighed as I sipped my water and stared out into the mass of bodies. I watched as various CIA and MI6 agents mingled, talking and laughing while I sat glumly fingering the cup I had lifted 10 times in the last minute. I glanced at my watch. 9.10pm. I grimaced. I missed my bed, I would probably be curled up already if the Director hadn't made us come to this 'agency socialising event' which we had to attend. I was a random sight, I have to admit. A 24 year old just sitting at a table sipping water. I sighed. Suddenly someone eased down at my table. I looked over to see a very flushed looking Rachel smiling dreamily. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes, retracting my arm quickly before she tried to snap my arm off. She blinked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked defensively, as she continued to study me. She smiled, a little evilly might I add.

"Why are you sitting here Abby? All by yourself?" she asked innocently, staring at me with her brown eyes, identical to mine. I shot her a look.

"Because I'm tired and all the guys here are retards," I countered, stating the obvious. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So why are you looking so flushed?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. She blushed. I sighed.

"Matt's here isn't he?" I tossed my hair and looked at her, bored. She blushed harder. I laughed before being promptly hit on the arm. I winced and rubbed my arm.

"Where is he?" I asked, glancing around us.

"Getting some drinks," Rachel said, smiling lightly. I smiled at her.

"Hey Rach," she looked up surprised at my soft tone, "I'm really happy for you," she beamed and looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. Her face broke into a happy grin as she fingered the ring.

"So am I," she added softly. We sat in a comfortable sisterly silence until I noticed that Rachel had suddenly tensed and sat a little straighter. I noticed of course, being the spy I am.

"What is it?" I asked, watching her face. Suddenly her face broke out into a slightly evil smile as she turned to me with wide, innocent eyes. Yeah right.

"Tell me this Abby," she paused before glancing at something behind me, "are all the guys here retarded?" and with that she got up and disappeared into the crowd. I frowned. What was that? If I hadn't known that there was no guys but retards here then I might of thought that she was implying…

"Is this seat taken?" I glanced up into the most striking blue eyes to ever grace the planet. I stared at the dark hair before realising, _I had missed one. _

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way**_

"No," I gestured at him to take it and smiled at him. But I felt something inside me. Something I hadn't felt since… 16? That rush of breathlessness of a truly hot presence in one's life. I dismissed the thought.

"Edward Townsend," he extended a hand and I shook it, feeling the soft calluses under my hand, and I swear I almost let my heart beat quicken, "MI6 nice to meet you Miss…" I smiled at him. Polite. Classy. My type of guy.

"Abby Cameron," I said with a smile, "CIA, nice to meet you," I sipped my water as he regarded me silently.

"Ah, so you're _the _Abby Cameron?" he asked slowly, smiling slowly. I almost choked on my water. He knew who I was?

"You're very well known in the CIA Miss Cameron," he continued, as I stared at him, surprised, "amazing operative I've heard," he smiled and inclined his head to me. I managed a weak smile.

"Thank you," I quipped as I tried to control my features, "I'm sure you're very good too as you managed to surprise me," I added, raising an eyebrow. Better to be straightforward than to be beaten.

"Hmm, I guess," he shrugged, his curly dark hair spilling onto his forehead, and I almost swooned, but of course I did not.

"What level clearance?" I asked curiously. He winked at me. I swooned on the inside.

"High enough," he leaned back in his chair and glanced out into the crowd. I mused over his comment, high enough? Higher than me?

"So, Miss Cameron, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" a deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So why are you sitting here by a girl who sits all by herself?" I replied in the same tone. He smirks at me.

"Why because that girl who sits all by herself is very pretty, and very interesting and caught my eye," I blinked, thinking I must of heard wrong but when I looked over at him, he was gone.

_**Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**_

I stared blankly at the computer screen. I was supposed to be working on the paperwork from my last mission but one annoying face kept popping up before me in my head. Townsend. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on the screen. He had always been visiting my head these days, it had been a week since the 'social event' where he mysteriously disappeared right after he told me I was… pretty?

'Will Agent Abigail Cameron please report to the Director's office? Abigail Cameron to the Director's office,' a loudspeaker tore me out of my daydream. I scowled. What was he doing to me? I got up and walked towards the Director's office, wondering what he could want with me. Maybe a mission? I smiled. A mission should definitely distract me. Put him out of my head. I knocked on the Director's door and went in.

Then I realised it could be hard distracting myself on a mission when the person I was distracted by was on the same mission.

I walked over to the chair next to the one Townsend was sitting on. I nodded at him. He smiled briefly before flicking his eyes back to the Director. I sat down, crossing my legs and fingering the pocket knife in my pocket. I looked over at the Director. He raised an eyebrow to us.

"You've met?" he asked, inclining his head. I shrugged.

"We met at the social event sir," Townsend said smoothly, and I almost snorted at 'social event.'

"I see," the Director placed his hands together and smiled at us.

"Well then this should be easy!" he exclaimed while handing out folders with our covers and what not. I opened my folder. A picture of me with my name stared back at me. I looked up in puzzlement. No covers?

"No covers for this op Miss Cameron," the Director said, without even looking up, "it's a simple mission really, elementary," I looked back down at my folder. I saw a piece of paper on Townsend. 24 years old, same as me. Clearance level… 6? I stared at it in shock. I was only level 5. And he had only been working for 4 years. Clearance level 6?

"So the objective of this mission sir?" Townsend's voice broke through my thoughts. I glanced over at him and noted for the first time he was wearing casual. He was wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, showing his abs. I almost swooned.

"Simple," the Director looked up, "intercept a brush pass," he looked down again. I riffled through my folder until I found the Subject. Robert Digenero. Mexican. A brush pass meeting in Buenos Aires, next Thursday, 10 am. I looked up.

"Just do whatever it takes to get the items agents," the Director said, getting up. We hastily got up too. I walked out the door, aware the Townsend was right behind me.

_**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**_

I walked silently along the CIA corridor, not looking back. I could feel Townsend behind me, walking along. I heard my heels click in the silent corridor and wondered what he was thinking.

"So where did you go after the social event?" I asked conversationally, trying to break the silence. He jumped a bit but shrugged.

"Home, I guess," he answered.

"Wait, don't you live in England?" I asked, referring to his prominent British accent.

"Transfer," hmm, short answers, is he annoyed?

"Are you annoyed right now?" Straight to the point. I know.

"Why?" I turned to find him studying me with a puzzled expression.

"Well you have been using short answers…" I shrugged and turned around again. He smiled.

"Not really," he said as we lapsed back into a silence. We were walking closer and closer to my office.

"I couldn't help but notice you were level 6 clearance, Townsend," his name slipped out before I could stop it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said, smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmph," I turned and continued walking. We reached my office.

"This is my stop," I said, turning to him. I was about to walk in when suddenly his voice stopped me.

"Abigail," I turned at my name, "how do you want to contact, for the mission?" I shrugged.

"Got a phone?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I have two actually," he pulled out two phones. I stared at them.

"The Director wanted us to have a communication device," he passed one over.

"Okay?" I replied, staring at the phone in my hand. He laughed and walked away.

_**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**_

"Do you have eyes Glamour?" I casually leaned against the wall, studying my cell phone as Townsend's voice blasted through my comms unit.

"Eyes," I sad into the phone, moving towards an empty seat on a bench opposite the road. I stretched out on the beach, watching the road, and in particular one man. Robert Digenero.

"Hey sweetie," a voice said above me. I squinted at the figure looming above me.

"Oh is it time to go?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah," I stood up quickly and walked alongside Townsend as we walked about 30 m behind Digenero.

"I'll go," Townsend said, meaning at the intercept. I frowned.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll cover," I flipped on some sunglasses and continued to chew my gum. I watched as a man brushed up against my subject. The subject tensed then continued walking. Townsend was walking up to the man as the man walked straight past me. I saw Townsend go in for the intercept at the exact time Digenero turned to glance at a shop window. I lunged in front of Townsend, quickly kissing him. I felt Digenero's gaze brush past us as he continued walking.

"That was close," I leaned back and sighed. Townsend was looking a little dazed. I wasn't surprised.

"What was that for?" He gazed at me uncertainly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, hello, he basically turned when you were about to plunge your hand into his pocket," I glared at him, "nice timing," Townsend didn't look abashed at all, instead he grinned.

"What, getting this?" He pulled out a small item from his pocket. I gaped.

"How… when…?" I spluttered as he smirked at me.

"Spy," he said before walking off while I trailed behind him, swearing under my breath in Farsi.

…

"Agents, can I have the phones I gave you for your trip?" I handed over my phone, a little reluctant to hand over my communication device with Townsend. He was dressed casually again today, jeans, a black t-shirt. I blinked as I found Townsend watching me, I hurriedly turned my head.

"Good job Agent Cameron, Townsend," the Director said as he ushered us out of the door, "and get me the paperwork by next Friday!" The door closed behind us. I stared at Townsend for a minute.

"So…" I started, as we walked down the corridor.

"So…" He mimicked me perfectly, I scowled. He grinned.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked, trying not to roll my eyes.

"This afternoon," he said calmly even though I almost stopped when I heard mine. This afternoon? That soon?

"I've got another mission for MI6 so I got to get back quick," he said, reading my mind.

"Oh," was my smart reply.

We reached my office door. I paused at the door, gripping the door frame.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," I looked up into his startling blue eyes.

"Bye Abby," he said softly, suddenly giving me a hug. I almost gasped but I didn't. Instead I hugged him back. He withdrew and smiled at me briefly before walking away.

I sighed as I sat at my desk, I wondered when I might see him again. He sure was something, that much I was sure. I reached into my pocket for a piece of gum when my fingers brushed against a piece of paper. Frowning, I took it out.

_01294703982_

_Call me maybe_

_-T_

I smiled gently before pulling out my phone, already scrolling for my contacts.

**What did you think? Tell me (: I really love reviews (: I am a Reviewmonster…. So review (: Pwease? **


	6. Conspiracy by Paramore

**Conspiracy by Paramore**

_**Please speak softly  
or they will hear us  
and they'll find out  
why we don't trust them**_

The corridor echoes as I gently tread down it, my head low but my heart even lower. Suddenly I tense, thinking I can hear footsteps behind me. I turn quickly, glancing up and down the deserted corridor and breathe. There's no one there. I continue, walking softer still trying to escape from my crowded doubts that fly around in my head.

_I'm almost finished my coverop's report, but I know this one is different. My hand shakes as I hold the pen above the page, unsure on how to go on._

"_Cammie?" My name rings out in the silence, snapping me alert._

"_Yeah? In here," I hurriedly snap close my report sliding it into my draw while pulling the pen out of my shaking hands. Suddenly the door bursts open and in front of me stands my three favourite sisters, my favourite friends. _

"_What's taking you so long Cammie?" Bex complains, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground._

"_Hurry up or all the crème brulee will be gone," Liz says, knowing my favourite desert. I smile at my friends, who stared down at me, concerned but so lovingly. And that's why my heart squeezed tight as I touched the draw before walking up to them. They couldn't see the difference though. Because I was a spy. And a spy can't show what they're feeling. _

"_Coming," I said, grinning at them half-heartedly. _

"_So, how's Zachy these days Cammie?" Macey teased as we made our way down to the Grand Hall. I blushed but felt my heart plunge._

"_Ooh! She's blushing," Bex ducked before I hit her, lucky for her. I glared mockingly at her. They laughed. But before I could stop myself, I was laughing too. And that's when I realised. That I had too. Because we were a family. We were sisters. And I couldn't endanger that. _

"_Guys," I said, stopping suddenly, "I love you guys so much, you know that right?" They turned and looked at me confused._

"_Of course we know that silly," Liz said, rolling her eyes uncertainly. _

"_I mean, you've always been there for me and you're the best sisters anyone could ever wish for," I said, blabbering on. I looked at them, as they stood staring at me. I lunged at them, wrapping them in a huge hug. And we just stayed that way for a bit. _

…

_My hand was steady as I wrote the last sentence. I glance over at the three sleeping girls beside me as I gently touch all their hands before walking out the door. Not looking back. _

_**Speak up dear  
'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
why we don't trust them**_

The high walls of Gallagher get farther and farther away as I sprint away, briefly glancing back before averting my eyes and focusing my mind. I let myself run wild, letting my legs guide me somewhere. I find myself at the gazebo. I gaze down at the gazebo, bringing back so many memories.

My first drop off point with a civilian boy who I had spent hours wondering over.

My conversation with a certain green eyed Blackthorne boy who I had rudely walked away from. The boy who now I found so hard to walk away from.

The wind blows across the deserted gazebo, the lights all twinkling and shiny. I sit down, shivering, hugging Zach's jacket closer. I finger the rock that had started a string of messages between me and Josh and smile. I don't regret those days when I worried about how my hair looked in front of Josh or going through his garbage, finding clues. But then, I don't want them so badly anymore either. Because, well, I had moved on. And found Zach.

Suddenly a light flickers in one of the shops and I jump into one of the shadows nearby. I edge closer and realize that the shop was… Abram and Son's Pharmacy. I peek in the windows and see Josh, standing alone, staring at a poster about chasing your dreams. I smiled. Still Josh.

"Josh?" A sweet, familiar voice jolts both us. Deedee appears from the back room clutching a pink bag. She looked different now, she was wearing jeans and a _purple _jacket. Not pink. _Purple. _And just when I thought my life couldn't get stranger.

"Over here," Josh calls as Deedee makes her way over. They both stand and stare at the poster, side by side.

"You should chase your dreams you know Josh," Deedee says suddenly, "Cammie knew it too," my mouth falls open at my name. Josh tensed a little before smiling lightly.

"Yeah," he says simply. They smile at each other and Josh reaches for her hand. They're so sweet together, so perfect. And I smile along with them.

"What do you think they're doing right now Deedee? In that big mansion of theirs?" Josh wonders out loud, and I cringe at the thought that people are wondering about us Gallagher Girls.

"I dunno," Deedee says, looking out the window, staring in the direction towards the Gallagher mansion.

"Do you think she's ok?" Josh asks suddenly, gripping her hand, "I haven't seen her for a while and the last time I did she seemed a little…" he trailed off, not sure where to go.

"Of course she's alright," Deedee said confidently, "she's Cammie we're talking about, remember?" Josh laughs quietly.

"Sometimes I just wonder… she seems different you know? So unlike all the girls in our school," Josh says and Deedee laughs.

"Of course! She's actually nice unlike those nasty girls who spend all their time cheerleading and apply makeup in the toilets," Deedee rolls her eyes at Josh. I smile. Yeah, while for those girls it's all cheerleading and makeup, for Gallagher Girls it's all punching and spying.

"Hmmm," Josh says, his eyes turning towards the window. Deedee nudges him with her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about her, she's got Zach remember?" I frown at her words, what does she mean?

"You can tell that he's so into her, every time they're together Zach's always there for her," Deedee smiles at Josh and I can hear her silent thoughts, _like you._ Josh smiles at Deedee gently.

"You're right," Josh sighs and they head for the door, "she's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Deedee grins at him before taking his hand again. I watch them leave the shop together, walking past the gazebo. I turn and smile at their retreating backs before slinking back into the shadows.

_**Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah**_

The door creaks gently as I step cautiously into the cabin. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk in. It's familiar, it's safe. I drop my bag onto the chair and fall onto the ground. I wince in pain as a sudden flashing pain tore up my leg. I gingerly pick at my jeans and see the stinging cut along my leg. I swear quietly at those agents who were following me. But I took care of them. Good care.

I limp over to the cupboard and find what I expect. Piles and piles of gear. I smile suddenly at the thought of the owner of the cabin. But that disappears as quickly as it comes when I remember where he is at the moment. I pull out a roll of bandage with a grim look on my face. I gently wrap it around my leg, biting my lip. I look out the window at the lake which is still and peaceful. Something I wish life still was. I pull out a thick woolen jumper of my dad's from my bag and drape it over my shoulders. I sit on one of Mr Solomon's soft armchairs and curl up watching the lake stay still, unmoving.

…

I wake up gasping from yet another dream filled with masked faces and drugged rags. I wipe sweat off my forehead with a shaky hand.

"Why?" I ask the ceiling, wondering if anyone could hear me.

"Why me?" The ceiling doesn't answer, but then again, I didn't expect it to.

"What is it about me that they find so exciting?" I laugh at my lame humor.

"What, did they suddenly see me go from a boyfriend less girl to an ex-boyfriend-doesn't-even-remember-me?" I try to laugh but then I realize something. It was true.

Why did they come after me _now?_ Why not when I was a toddler, or when I was in elementary, with no knowledge? I chew my lip as things swirl in my head, dancing around and taunting me. Suddenly I lurch up and lunge at my bag. I hold my breath as I pull out a journal. I didn't know why I had brought it, it gave me a kind of view of when things were simple and when my troubles revolved around civilian boys and not international terrorist groups.

I read through it quickly, but nothing jumps out. I shut it in frustration. It was in there, _I knew it was. _

A sudden rumble distracts me. I look down to discover the source of the noise to be none other than my very own stomach. I walk over to Mr Solomon's fridge, wondering what kind of food he ate. Muesli and protein filled food? Or a hardcore fatty junkie? I opened the fridge and found myself staring at cereal (in the fridge, I know right?), soup in a can and some other things. I frown. The food in front of me reminded me of… dad. It was something I would expect him to eat. I grabbed a can of soup and a pan and heated it on the stove.

It's darker now, the sun's lower and the room's bathed in a soft glow. I sit, once again curled in the armchair, staring at my coverops report. My eyes flutter close and I can't help but wonder before losing myself into dreamland, _what happened?_

_**Where can I turn?**_

_**'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty,**_

_**I'm so unsure**_

My feet pound furiously on the wet concrete as I sprint away from the agents. But they're good. Like all the Circle agents, but then, I'm a Gallagher Girl. I _am _good. I feel the envelope against my heaving chest, not moving. I spare a glance over my shoulder. They're a little while back, limping slightly from their injuries. I grimace when I suddenly feel a jolt of pain again. They had almost got me this time. This time it was too close. Suddenly I see it, up high, written in Italian, _metropolitana. _The subway. I race into the station, quickly pulling a pair of sunglasses out of my bag. I speed walk into the ladies bathroom and hurriedly pull out a black wig and hazel contacts; becoming a new person in less than a minute. I gently, but quickly, wrap yet another cloth around the cut, wincing at the pain. New jeans, a flowery t-shirt and an Italian looking jacket wearing girl now stares at me from the mirror. I grab all the gear from the bag and rummage in the bag for another bag, this time a handbag. I threw everything in before dumping my old bag into the bin and straightened my wig, pulling out a mascara wand. A second later the door burst open. I looked up from the mirror, staring at the Circle agent who minutes ago had been chasing me down the roads of Italy.

"mi scusi, signora, ma avete mai visto una ragazza da queste parti?" The goon asks loudly as he scans the room if I had seen a girl. I breathe a sigh of relief, he didn't know who I was. (_Excuse me, but have you seen a girl around here?)_

"No, scusami," I reply politely (_no, sorry)_. He nods at me before I put my mascara wand away and walk to the door.

"Permesso," I say quietly as I brush past him, touching a tracking device to his jacket. He doesn't even look up.

The station is crowded, people everywhere. Perfect, just the way I like it. I pop a piece of gum into my mouth and disappear into the crowd. I'm walking behind a guy who had a ticket for a train in 10 minutes which was going to Rome. I stumbled into him and mumbled a sorry before taking it and putting it in my bag. He turned and glared at me, and I mumbled another sorry. He then grudgingly smiles and turns away. And when he realizes he lost his ticket and turned around again, I was gone.

…

I wandered through the train, looking for an empty apartment. I found one, finally near an exit. _Good, _I thought to myself, _an easy exit._ I came into to the compartment and slid the door shut. I sighed. I looked out the window to see rolling hills and small houses, complete with cows and sheep. I rummaged through my handbag, slipping napotine patches into my sleeve. Suddenly the compartment door slid open. I looked up, my hand wrapped tightly around a knife in my bag. A teenage boy stood in the doorway, looking awkwardly at his feet.

"Um, do you mind if I sit there? Everywhere else is full," he asked, shifting from one foot to the other. I loosened my grip on the knife.

"Sure," I shrugged and pulled out a magazine from my bag, and spread it across my lap. I figured he wasn't much of a threat, probably some teenager going to meet up with a friend in Rome or something. He wasn't bad looking, but I had a vague sense of familiarity about him.

"So…" The boy started, I groaned inwards, "why are you heading to Rome?" I looked up from my magazine.

"Just, you know, sightseeing," I shrugged and chewed my gum, "you?" I figured I needed to act like a normal person and that now involved conversation due to his random conversation started.

"Oh, came down to meet a friend, so just going home now," he said eagerly, happy to had made conversation. I smiled (fakely) at him. He beamed back. Then I realised something.

"Hey, why do you speak English?" I asked him curiously, while my inner spy was becoming suspicious.

"I moved from America last year," he shrugged.

"Oh," was my reply.

"What about you?" He pressed on, "where are you from?" I gritted my teeth behind my fake smile.

"Oh Ohio," I said casually. He nodded and we drifted into a silence.

"Oh, silly me!" He suddenly exclaimed, I grimaced.

"My name's Preston Winters."

_**Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know**_

_**to whom do I owe**_

I stopped chewing my gum, I almost dropped my magazine. _This _is Preston Winters? He looked… hotter now. Not so much the nerdy possible first son I had first meet on the roof of a building in D.C years ago. I leaned over and shook his hand.

"Janelle Andrews," I said, making up a name on the spot.

"Nice to meet you, by the way," he added, dropping my hand. I nodded at him politely.

"Pleasure."

I figured I probably needed to find out some stuff about Rome and a sightseeing girl asking a boy who lives there probably wasn't too suspicious. I smiled at him and leaned over.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice, you're Sam Winters' son aren't you?" I asked excitedly, watching his reaction. His cheeks reddened a little but he nodded.

"Yeah."

"So you live in Rome now?"

"Yeah well after we lost the election we decided to move to the embassy in Rome," he shrugged.

"Oh, cool," I nodded at him. He looked less interested in the conversation now I had started on him.

"So what are places you would suggest for sightseeing?" I batted my eyelashes a bit, just to make him a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, well, the Colosseum is always a great place to go to," he said, shifting in his seat a bit. I nodded excitedly.

"I read somewhere that there's this really cool bank there," I asked, watching him eagerly. He looked confused.

"Oh, my dad works in banks so I kinda grew up in bank-loving household you could say," I added quickly, cursing myself for being so careless to have said something that a normal girl wouldn't of said. Preston just nodded.

"Yeah there's a bank near the embassy, really big and really well known," he stops then adds, "my dad banks there," my heart almost stops. That had to be the bank. _It had to. _

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he replies, smiling lightly. I glance down at my watch and realise we're almost there. I get up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, we're almost there I think," I tell Preston as I head towards the door, "it's been a pleasure talking to you," I turn and smile at him.

"Likewise," he says, a bit surprised at my sudden departure. I just smile and slip out the door.

…

I'm panting and exhausted, 3 days in Rome has left and I've been plagued by agents. And so I do the unthinkable. I become Cammie Morgan.

I knock on the door. I hear someone on the other side, probably looking at a camera that shows me. The door swings open. Preston stands in front of me gaping.

"Cammie?"

_**I thought  
you would make it  
because you said  
that we'd make it through**_

I finger my short black hair with distaste. I hate it, but I know that I need it. I scoff at the days when I thought my brown hair was boring. I wish I could keep it but I know I can't. Because they know me now. I bite my lip as I shakily stuff the packages into the brown envelope. I count them, making sure they're all there. _Bex. Macey. Liz. Mum. Aunt Abby. _

_Me._

I close the envelope and seal it, closing in those packages. I had thought long and hard about getting something for Zach, but I couldn't find anything that could tell him how I thought. For the girls, those bracelets had screamed their names to me and the pendants had drawn me to them, whispering in my ear to tell me to give it to mom and Aunt Abby. But nothing screamed his name to me. Nothing was good enough there. I knew the best present I could give him was to go home. And I will. When this is over.

The envelope trembles in my hand as I hand it over the counter to the man. He stares down at it. My scribbled handwriting stares back at him. He nods and I hand him the money. I leave the post office and head back to the hotel I was staying at. I realised that if something happened and I… couldn't get back, I knew someone needed to get that package. I couldn't figure it out and I knew that the necklace was most vulnerable in my possession. So, I let it go.

The wind's blowing harshly across the empty alleyway. I turn up my collar and hurry down it, eager to get back to my hotel room. But then I feel it. Eyes.

But then again, it could have been the shot that rang out in the night that alerted me.

I dived to my side, the bullet millimetres from where I stood seconds ago. I turn around to see Circle agents, so many that I can't count (and when you factor that I am a girl genius, you realise that it's a lot). I knew this was it, but I knew that Gallagher Girls don't leave without a fight.

So I kicked.

And punched.

And screamed.

And grunted.

And I watched as goon after goon hit the concrete.

But I also had to watch goon after goon take up their fallen comrade's place.

So I wasn't surprised when finally a lady stepped up. A lady which haunted my dreams. A lady with green eyes who, was incidentally, was my (kind of) boyfriend's mum.

But still I fought. I fought for Bex. For Macey. For Liz. For Mr Solomon. For my mom. For Aunt Abby.

And for Zach.

And so that's why I wasn't surprised when I found myself losing conscious on the cold alleyway concrete. Because it had to happen eventually, no matter what everyone said.

And so when the last thing I remembered was a cruel smirk, so similar yet so different to those of a certain Blackthorne boy staring down at me, I wasn't surprised. But she forgot one thing.

I was a Gallagher Girl.

And I was not giving up without a fight.

**Review, pwetty, pwetty pwease? (:**


	7. Eyes Open Bex by Taylor Swift

**Hello (: OMG it was mid-year exams this week… So intense. So much studying and stuff. Uh. Anyway, now it's over… I just have to wait for results. Yay. So. Much. Fun. Anyway, I decided to do two songfics for Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, one kinda comical and one more serious. This is the comical one and it's about Bex. And her driver's test. So yeah… you can sort of imagine the outcome ;) Got the idea when I was sitting, eyes squeezed shut in the passenger's seat as my mum jerked the steering wheel. Hehe (: Hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer: Non-owner**

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

_**Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open**_

"Bex!" Grant yells, clinging onto the armrest as if it was his life. And it probably was.

"Yeah?" I said, looking over at him, his face all white and petrified. He pales even more.

"Doesn't matter," he says, his eyes widening, "BEX, EYES ON THE ROAD!" I look forward again to find myself on the wrong side of the road. I swear and whip the car back to the right side, a car honking angrily behind us. I grin to myself. Oh yeah, my kind of driving.

"Um, Bex?" Grant sounds uncertain and a little sick. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong?

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we pull over for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing much baby, I just feel a little sick," I glance over at Grant and sure enough, his face is tinged with green. I jump, is he even _thinking_ about _puking _in my _car?_

"Pulling over!" I shriek, yanking the steering wheel to the side, slamming the brake and the accelerator at the same time. We screech to a stop at the curb in the midst of many, many honks and I push Grant out of the car, hard. He stumbles out and lands on the footpath, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling sick baby?" I wonder what's the matter with him, the burger went down the wrong way?

"Ah, nothing much Bex," he says, colour slowly returning to his cheeks. He smiles nervously and eyes the car.

"Hey Bex, when did you say you were taking your driver's test again?" I think back to last week when I had signed up at the local driver's place, acing the test.

"Next week I think," I say smiling. He pales again. I frown at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing really," he mumbles and wipes his hand across his forehead.

"But, um, Bex? Maybe you should get a teacher, so, you know, you make sure you pass," I smile at him evilly.

"Are you volunteering?" Grant pales even more, his normally tanned skin looking white.

"Sor-ry, Bex," he stammers, "um, I've got lots of paperwork to catch up on at Langley, won't be available this week," he gulps, watching me with fear in his eyes.

"Ok," I shrug. He smiles faintly at me.

"I'll just have to find someone else to teach me," I glanced down at Grant and could've sworn I heard him whisper 'God save their souls.' But before I could ask him, he was standing up.

"You ok now Grant?" He nods, but eyes the car.

"Okay, get in!" I smile happily at him and jump into the driver's seat. Grant takes a deep breath and gingerly stepped into the car.

_**The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending**_

"Thanks for coming Cammie," I say sarcastically as I eye Cammie, who's standing on the footpath, nervously staring at the car.

"Do I have to? You're probably going to kill me," Cammie folds her arms across her chest, and stares at me. I sigh and get out of the car.

"Look Cammie, I need to pass this test and Grant seems to think I need a teacher, so of course I came to you, my very best friend who incidentally also passed her test," I give her a British puppy eye look and I can see her melting. I smile at her sweetly. Now time for my trump card.

"Look Cammie," my accent getting stronger as I smirk at her, "if you don't get in this car, I will tell everyone about that time during the first year of Gallagher," she gasps. I can see the horror on her face.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I would."

"Screw you Baxter."

"Right back at ya, Morgan." Cammie glares at me and reluctantly straps herself in. She then closes her eyes and murmurs something.

"What are you saying?" I eye her warily.

"Just praying I won't die today," she answers, before I promptly slap her on the arm. She glares at me.

"You better be nice to me Cammie," I grin at her slyly, "or we may be popping into the hospital," Cammie takes a deep breath and takes a pill from her handbag. I see 'motion sickness pills' on the label.

"I'm ready," Cammie grips the seat before glancing at me, "please don't kill us."

"No promises there Cammie."

…

We had been going ok so far, no one was dead yet. Cammie was looking a little pale, but at least she wasn't green yet. I swerved to another lane, narrowly missing a black car behind us. A long honk rang out; I was beginning to get used to the noise of angry drivers.

"Ok Bex, try not to swerve so much, you're not allowed to do that on the road," Cammie's biting her lip and looks ahead.

"What? But then it wouldn't be fun!" I protest. Cammie sighs. So I drive on one lane. But I swerve a lot on that one lane. Suddenly I remember something.

"Hey Cammie, remember that time when we stalked Josh's rubbish bin?" I laughed and my hand slipped a little on the steering wheel. Cammie didn't answer. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Remember when I was driving and I blew up a tyre? That was fun!" I'm laughing and Cammie is trying not to smile. She opens her eyes and her in an instant, her eyes have widened.

"BEX! HANDS ON THE WHEELS!" She screams as I realise that I had let go of the steering wheel. I grab it and swerve onto the next lane. Whoops. It's a habit now.

Cammie's breathing deeply as I make our way back to her house. I ease into her driveway, almost knocking over her mail box. Cammie jumps out before the car's even stopped.

"Same time tomorrow?" I ask hopefully. Cammie looks petrified.

"Um, sorry Bex, I'm busy," Cammie tugs her hair nervously, "um, meeting my mom," I shrug.

"Oh!" I look up. Cam looks a little excited, but also a bit mischievous.

"I just remembered! Zach's free tomorrow! I'll send him over to teach you," Cammie smiles at me, looking relieved.

"Ok," I grin happily. Another teacher!

"Bye!" Cammie waves and hurries into the house. I just laugh and reverse out of her driveway, knocking over her mailbox in the process.

_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score**_

"Ok Bex, so, Cammie has forced me to come teach you how to drive," Zach straps himself in and smirks at me. I slap his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zach rubs his arm.

"_That_ was for smirking in my car. My car doesn't appreciate smirking." Zach glares at me. I smile sweetly back.

"Ok, just drive," Zach grumbles, running a hand through his hair. I smile.

"You said it, not me," I grin, and step onto the accelerator. We zoom off, flying down the road. Zach swears loudly in Farsi.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" He yells, gripping the seat.

"I'm driving Goode, what do you think I'm doing?" I yell back, glancing over at him. He waves me away.

"Don't look at me, LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Sheesh, why does everyone say that to me? I turn back to the road and roll my eyes.

"Can we," Zach gulps, "go a little _slower?"_ Sighing, I loosen my foot a little. Zach relaxes a little.

"Jeez women, who taught you how to drive?"

"Hmm, my grandma I think."

"She drives like _that?"_

"Yeah Zachy. Got a problem with that?"

"No Bex."

"Good."

"Hey when did you say your driving test was going to be?" Zach glances over; I wonder why people ask me that?

"Monday," I say casually, Zach stares at me.

"Monday, as in 2 days from now Monday?" Zach stares at me if I'm crazy.

"Yeah," I look at him if he's demented or something, "do you know another Monday?" Zach's still looking at me as if I'm crazy. I glare at him. Immediately he looks at the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent apart from the occasional "BEX! THERE'S A TREE THERE!" or a "BEX! YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" and even a "BEX, THERE'S A CAT UP AHEAD! DON'T KILL IT!" I pulled up at Cammie and Zach's house again. Zach leaps out towards Cammie, who's waiting by the front door. She walks down and smirks at Zach.

"How was it honey?" She asks innocently. Zach glares at her. She smiles sweetly back.

"Hey, at least you're not dead yet," Zach looks reassured at that.

"Is anyone hurt? I brought the First Aid kit out," Cammie holds out the box towards Zach.

"Good God Cammie, do you have any non-crazy friends?"

"Does it look like it?"

Zach considers it.

"No probably not," he turns and starts to head towards the door with Cammie. The he turns.

"Hey Baxter," I look up from the car, "you almost killed me 32 times. Try not to kill the instructor, will you?" Zach shakes his head before walking inside.

"Only 32 times?" I mutter to myself. "Wow, I must be getting slack."

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open**_

I woke up that morning to the shrill ringing of my phone. I groaned and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, in my most threatening, Bex-like voice.

"Are you up?" Macey's voice rang back. I grimaced.

"What do you think? Am I talking to you right now McHenry?" I snapped, pulling my duvet over my head.

"Funny," said Macey sarcastically, "I would've thought you actually wanted to go to your driving test after all your _lessons," _I swore. Really loud.

"Language Baxter!" Macey yelled into the phone. I didn't even respond, I was too busy groping around my closet, trying to locate the closest pair of clean jeans.

"Anyway, the gang and I are meeting you at the driving place in an hour, 'kay?" Macey sounded cheerful, and a voice in the background mumbled. Macey laughed.

"Oh and Cammie wants to know whether to bring the extensive first aid kit or the normal first aid kit?" And with that, she hung up. Glaring at my phone I jumped into the shower and blasted on the shower. About 15 minutes later, I was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Bex?" A voice called out. I snapped up. Why is someone in my house? I stood next to the door and jumped the intruder. He groaned and rolled over. Grant stared up at me.

"Baby, it's me," he managed to choke out, my arms around his neck. I let go and sighed.

"Sorry Grant," I took a sip of coffee, "a bit nervous today." Grant rubbed his neck and tried to smile.

"No worries babe," he said, leaning in to kiss me. I smiled against him, just what I needed.

"Now, my British Bombshell," Grant sat down onto the chair opposite, "what side of the road do you drive on?" I rolled my eyes.

"The left," Grant looked petrified and opened his mouth. Whoops.

"The right," I said, biting my lip. Grant closed his mouth and fingered his hair.

"Uh, just drive _slower _ than you usually do and you should be fine," he leaned over and pressed his lips against my forehead, "and _don't _panic," I looked up at him.

"Don't panic," I repeated.

"Good," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Let's go."

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, oh they've surrounded you**_

I pull up at the centre. I turn towards Grant. I take a deep breath. He nods at me encouragingly. I smile shakily and get out of the car. I notice that he wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead. We walk in.

The first thing we see is colour. Lots and lots of colour. Everyone jumps out, screaming. Cammie rushes towards me.

"Surprise!" She squeals, grabbing my hand, "do you like it?" I look around in amazement. The whole driver's centre was cover with balloons and streamers and all our friends stood in the middle, beaming at me.

"Wow," I say, blinking and feeling a huge grin come over my face, "you guys didn't have to do this!" Everyone laughs and comes closer.

"Of course we did," Jonas says, holding Liz's hand, "you're having your drivers test!" I beam at everyone. Zach smirks and mumbles something like 'and it may be the last time we see you or the driving instructor'. I whirl on him.

"What did you just say Zachy?"

"Nothing Bex."

"That's what I thought," I turn back to the girls. They're all beaming and Cammie pulls out a box.

"From us," she announces, pointing from her, to Macey to Liz.

"We saw it when you and Zach were driving and we thought, BEX!" Liz squeals, smiling so widely. I open the box. Inside I found a charm bracelet, with different charms on it.

"Oh girls! You shouldn't have!" I slip it on and admire it; it's all silver and sparkly with 4 charms on it.

"Ok so this one is when we first all met each other," Macey explains, pointing to the charm of a combat boot, "of when I first came." We smile at each other.

"This one," Cammie sighs a little, "is when we had our first exchange with," she glances over her shoulder and jerks her thumb in the guy's direction, "them." I laugh at the tiny silver charm that looked exactly like to bugs we had planted in the guy's bedroom.

"This is graduation," Liz says, pointing at the graduation hat, "and that is the first day at the CIA," it was a little charm of a pair of spy-like sunglasses and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Grant and the guys walk towards us.

"And this," Grant pulls out another charm, "is from us boys," he hands over the charm. I gasp. It's a mini replica of my car! Name-plate and all!

"Thanks guys!" I exclaim, giving Grant a hug.

"You haven't even read the back yet," Zach smirks. I turn it over and on it says,

_Keep your Eyes Open_

I smack Zach's arm, knowing that the cheeky words had been his. He just laughs.

"Bex Baxter?" A driving instructor comes up to our little party. I swallow hard. Everyone turns towards me. Then suddenly all the advice comes rushing towards me.

"Remember, RIGHT side of the road."

"Go slow okay? Not many people drive at your speed."

"Just focus on the road, don't get distracted."

"Eyes on the ROAD, Baxter."

I take a deep breath and walk with the instructor.

_**Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open**_

"Okay, if I can just get you to fill this form out Miss Baxter then we can go," the guy handed me a clipboard with a form on it. I glanced at his nametag. 'Bob'. Huh.

"Thank you," I smiled politely at him, my many years of C&A coming in hand. I looked down at the form. I quickly filled it out and handed it back. He took it and glanced at it quickly. He looked up and led me outside.

"Let's go," he said, leading me to a car.

I took one last despairing look at the driver's centre and got in the car.

…

Seatbelt- check  
Mirrors- check  
Gear-check  
Doors- check

I took a deep breath and glanced at 'Bob.'

"Whenever you're ready," he said, smiling encouraging. I clutched the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. I slowly moved the car forward. I was doing okay; nothing had been hit yet.

I focused on the road, keeping my eyes locked on the road ahead. My heart was beating furiously but I could almost feel Mr Solomon glaring at me so I calmed it down with my inner spy skills.

"Uh, Miss Baxter?" I snapped up, realising that the car had been inching closer and closer to the other lane. I jerked the steering wheel back. The instructor swallowed.

"Sorry," I managed to quip as I continued watching the road. It took me a while to realise that I had been going at my normal speed. I winced and loosened my foot a little off the accelerator. The instructor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Make a turn here please," the instructor said, and I hurriedly turned. He turned a little green. Whoops. I was driving on the wrong side of the road again. I hurriedly jerked the steering wheel to the right.

It was silent for a while and only when I glanced over at the instructor did I realise why. He had fainted. I bit my lip and jerked the wheel a little. He instantly woke up. He straightened his shirt and blinked.

"Strange… I can't really remember the last few minutes," he muttered to himself. I snapped alert. He couldn't remember. That meant if I drove good from now to the end… Yes. I took a deep breath and imagined driving like a person that's has never driven before. Slow and steady.

"Pull over here please Miss," I took a deep breath and pulled over. Miraculously, no one died. The instructor looked at his notes.

"Pretty good I think Miss Baxter, just remember turning doesn't need to be as violent, but apart from that, you passed," I sat in shock.

_I passed?_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

I bounced into the driver's centre, beaming. Everyone stood up and rushed towards me the moment I entered the room. I grinned. The girls screamed.

"You passed!" They hugged me and jumped up and down alongside me. The guys seemed a little shocked, as if they didn't expect me to have passed.

"H-how?" Jonas spluttered. I smiled a little.

"Uh, the instructor may have fainted a little…." I trailed of, smiling lightly. They gaped at me.

"What?"

Everyone shook they're head. We went back into celebration mode. Then Zach smirked. And I knew he was going to say something.

"So Bex," he spun my car keys around his finger, "did you keep your eyes open?" I snatched the keys from him and smirked right back.

"Why yes, yes I did."

**Review! It makes my day, it really does (:**


	8. Eyes Open Macey by Taylor Swift

**Second Eyes Open fic (: This is for Macey and is kind of little snippets of her life, mostly from DJG. I've written this in … 2****nd**** person? Not sure what it's called. It's my first time writing this way, so tell me how you think I got on! Oh and this isn't in order at all. I apologize for that (: **

**Disclaimer: ? Do I seem to you an owner of the Gallagher Girls? No, I suppose not (:**

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

_**Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open**_

You force a smile, and plaster it on your face, trying to think about the happier times, anytime that was away from _this. _You wave and smile at the thousands of people lined up, all of whom support the Winters and McHenry campaign, and you can't help but wish that you would disappear, become someone else. One hand waving at the people staring up at you and one held tightly in the hand of your father. You would never show it but you like it there. It makes you feel safe, it reminds you of the things you never had, a happy family. One where dad would come home every night and you'd run into his arms squealing. Where mom wasn't so stressed and uptight every day, watching the TV for what people were saying about dad.

One that a normal person would live.

But as soon as you think of that, your smile turns genuine. Because you know, that you could never be a normal person. You could never be the girl that goes shopping with her friends without being worried that a camera is nearby, never worried that those girls who want to hang out, only do it for the money and the fame.

But you don't care anymore. Because you know now that you're a Gallagher girl.

And that makes all the difference in the world.

You watch as people rush around you, comms units buzzing in their ears all here for one reason; to protect you. To protect the famous Macey McHenry, the beautiful politician's daughter. You listen intently, understanding what the agents are saying even though you shouldn't understand. A normal girl wouldn't understand. The old Macey McHenry wouldn't understand.

But the new one does.

You suddenly feel yourself moving, pushed up with the crowd of protectors swarming around you, guiding you up onto the podium. You continue smiling, but now it is genuine. Because you can feel it. You can feel that _they _are here too. The girls. Your sisters. Your best friends. You can feel it, right there in your heart. So when you step up to the microphone and stare out into the masses of bodies all looking up at you, you're focused on your task.

To find them.

"It's great to be here today," your voice is sweet, gentle but your eyes are alert, scanning the crowd. But for a moment you seem dazed, as if it suddenly overwhelmed you. But then you see them. Standing there in the crowd. Cammie with her too big t-shirt and Bex looking… like Bex. So that's why you smile.

"With my family," you add as your gaze briefly locks on the two girls in the crowd, knowing that you mean more about them than about your parents who are hugging behind you.

"And there's something I want to say," you say, a sudden fire behind your eyes, and reason behind your voice. You know what to say now, what to do, because you believe it, and you know it's true.

"There's nothing we can't do if we stick together. There's nothing we can't overcome if we try. I learned that from the people who love me. The people who know… the _real _me." You sound so strong, so unwavering that everyone believes you. You believe yourself. So when you're gaze once again locks on those girls, you can feel the real you coming out. Not the 'real' you that you're parents think you are, not the 'real' you that the girls who wanted to come over to look at your dad's sports car think you are, but the **real** you that you see yourself.

Macey McHenry.

_**The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending**_

It seemed like so long ago really, when you wore your first cover. Being a stuck-up rich girl who didn't care about anything in the world. You stepped out of the limo and stared at the mansion in front of you. And even though you knew that your parents had to go to great lengths to get you into another school, _again_, you chew your gum and pop a bubble. Because you were Macey McHenry.

You had screamed when a knife came flying at you, a book suddenly thrust in front of your face, the knife still quivering as it stood, stuck in the middle of the book. You screamed at the teachers there, at the girls. You put your nose up at everything and everyone. But it was all just a cover. Because you were scared.

Of people finding out about the real you.

The real you that liked action movies and was actually nice. The real you that would never smoke and would flinch whenever it came close to you.

But you kept your cover. You stayed with it under you were sure you could let it fall.

And so now as you dumped the disguises onto the old armchair, you stare out the window at the lake. You had run, away from everything you loved more than the world. But when you found out about the truth, the reason behind your sudden acceptance into Gallagher, you couldn't help it.

You wondered if maybe, if you showed them that you were good, that they wouldn't think that you had only been accepted because of your bloodline. That _you _wouldn't think that you were only accepted because of your bloodline.

And so you sat, staring at the red and black wigs thrown on the armchair, waiting.

…

You heard them first. A shriek and a thud could only mean one thing. Liz. You grinned and walked towards the door. Even though you came with a mission, you couldn't help but miss the girls.

And so, as you stood, staring down at a mud-streaked and a tired looking Cammie, you smiled.

"You're late." That was it. Two words. And still the girls just stayed there staring at each other, until they couldn't help it anymore; they launched themselves at each other, hugging and not letting go.

You smiled at your friends as they roamed Mr Solomon's cabin, as you stared out at the lake.

"Still think they only let you in because of who your family is?" Cammie asked, smiling at you.

"Yes," you replied simply as Cammie's smile dropped.

"But," you continued, smiling now, "that's not why they kept me."

_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score**_

"Daddy!" Your soft voice breaks through the silence. He looks up from his morning paper and looks down at the thumb sucking little girl. You clutch your teddy bear tightly, not letting go. Your black hair tumbles around your little head, still messy from your sleep.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" He puts his newspaper down and smiles at the little girl.

"I.." You sniffle and clutch your teddy bear even tighter, "I had a nightmare," you finish whispering. Your dad's expression softens and he smiles gently down at you. You keep your eyes glued to the ground, still hugging the teddy tightly to your chest.

"Macey," you look up at the sound of your name, "don't worry sweetie, it was just a dream," but this was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly your blue eyes widen and your shoulders tense.

"But daddy, it was so real! All the monsters and the bad people..." you trail of shivering, quickly wiping away a stray tear. He looks lost and you can see he isn't sure what to do.

"Macey," he gently tilts up your head and stares into your eyes, "don't worry. We will never let anything happen to you sweetie," you smile lightly and loosen your grasp on your teddy bear.

"Thanks daddy," you whisper lightly before turning and walking back to your room.

You didn't see your dad staring after you, watching his little girl. You didn't see him come into your room ten minutes later, tucking you in and placing a little teddy bear in your arms.

...

You watch in horror as the van comes towards you, it's headlights glaring in the darkness. You stand paralysed, unable to move, watching your future fall away from your grasp. You can hear distant yells and you can just make out Cammie running towards you, her face white. You close your eyes briefly before opening them to find the van swerve past you.

Towards Cammie.

You watch as it is now her turn to stand dumbfounded in the light of the van and you whiten. You flash back to seconds before when _you _stood there.

And so you run. Towards Cammie, towards your best friend. Towards your sister.

You watch her flip and fight off the hooded figures approaching her. It's all too familiar. Then you see a rag pushed across her mouth, and you see her fall to her knees. And so you run with a scream, along with Bex and Liz towards the figures.

And jump on them without a second thought. You fight for everything. The misunderstandings. The misconceptions. The sisterhood. But then you see her being dragged away, the rag once again over her mouth. You see her slim figure fall, the lady behind her gripping her tightly. And so you throw your attacker off. And run after them. You see Cammie staring at you, a small smile flashing across her lips. You see her lips forming words, but you can't hear them. And then she tightens. Her face whitens. And you know why.

The bullet comes racing towards you, not slowing and approaching fast. You don't move. You've forgotten how to move. And so you watch your life flash in front of your eyes.

And then you realise.

They said they would be there for you, that they'd never let anything happen to you. And so you can't help but think that this is funny. Untrue. A lie.

Until a body throws itself in front of you, taking the bullet. You scream and fall to your knees, staring at the blood pouring out of Abby's chest.

But as this is all rushing past, a single thought passes your mind.

They did save you. They really did not let anything happen to you.

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, oh they've surrounded you**_

You don't want to believe, you _can't _believe it. Because even though people have warned you, taught you, it doesn't mean that you'd ever face it. But when the helicopter whirled towards you that day on the rooftop, you realised something.

That you were going to face it.

You let that piece of paper fall, through your fingers, it danced and swirled at it's freedom before resting gently on the ground. You had thought that the piece of paper changed things, changed you. Made you Macey McHenry, the daughter of the politician. But when the paper fell, you changed. You became Macey McHenry, the Gallagher Girl. You hadn't expected to meet her that summer, you really hadn't. So when you watched the helicopter come closer and closer and feel Cammie at your back you met her again.

And so when those masked figures approached you, so cold but so calculating, you're heart bet steadily. You kept your eyes focused. So when they threw their first punch, you blocked, you became yourself again. You could hear Cammie's grunts as she fought alongside you, sisters until the end. You heard everything, even Preston's whimpering as he stood back, watching the scene in horror.

So when you felt Cam leave your back, you were ready. You were ready to show them not to mess with Gallagher Girls. You could see Cammie, out of the corner of your eye, putting Preston on a window washer plank and lowering him to safety. You felt proud of her, your sister of seeing the logical side of it, a way to save him. You were distracted, for a second. But that's all it took. A attacker launched towards you, kicking your knees. You screamed in pain and rage but didn't back down. You didn't stop. Because you were a Gallagher Girl, and Gallagher Girls didn't give up.

The wind was blowing strongly as you hobbled to Cammie's side, together to fight them off. You retreated together, as the figures slowly advanced. The terror registered in both your eyes as you realised what was happening.

"No," Cammie cried, and you wondered if it was worth it to just give up. But then you looked over and saw Cammie. You beautiful and amazing friend and sister and you knew. You knew you _couldn't give up_.

Cammie suddenly dropped, and kicked desperately at a rusty vent as you covered her, fighting off their blows. But when that man lunged at you, with a crazy look in his eye you were too late. You heard it, everyone did. A sickening crack and you screamed as pain tore up your arm but you held your gaze. You held your head up high and continued to fight.

You were pushed into a vent, into safety. Or so you thought. You crawled ahead but you turned back to find Cammie struggling. You looked at her and whispered "Cam," and that was all that it took, she got free and started to push you farther up, away from the danger.

"Run, Macey," Cammie screamed behind you, "go!" You went, cradling your broken arm as you ran, looking for a place of safety. And when you reached the elevator, you could feel your hope falling to the ground.

The elevator doors stood open, the wires inside still sparking. You felt the cold dread of defeat as you slowly turned around. They were approaching, black figures. You wondered if this was the end, the end that you never really believed would happen until now. So you looked around, looking for anything that may keep you from the end. Then you see it, a hole in the wall. Your heart beats faster as you turn to Cammie.

"Cam," you whisper, your head pounding and your voice faint. She looks immediately and without a break she pushes you in, and falls in behind you. You hear the resonating cry of "no" behind you and as you rush closer and closer to the ground.

You close your eyes.

_**Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open**_

You crouch, your breathing laboured and watching. You winch slightly as you feel warm blood running down your leg where minutes ago a knife had run through it. You're an agent now, working for CIA. You glance over at Cammie, your field partner, who's watching you. She holds up a hand, telling you to wait. She turns back to the scene and watches intently.

You look down at your hands to find them shaking. You take a deep breath and steady your racing heart. You stop your hands shaking. You watch as the goons shout and look around the room, trying to find you. Suddenly their backs are turned. You look over at Leah and your gaze locks. She nods and you both spring forward.

Knifes, blood and chaos. You watch as they come lumbering towards you, brandishing a long knife. You dodge and punch, fighting until the end.

You feel the room getting darker as the sun dips lower outside the window. You watch carefully though, making no mistakes. You keep your eyes open, watching and fighting.

**Tell me what you thought! (: R&R!**


	9. I'm Only Me When I'm with You

**Hiya (: Ehh…sorry for not updating last week. And for only updating one chapter *cringe*. Just that since it's the last week and all (yay!) till the holidays and I'm starting my new story and stuff, I've kinda had a major songfic writers block. Not to mention losing like half of another songfic because I didn't save it properly -_-.**

**Anyway, this is a songfic to Taylor Swift's, I'm Only Me When I'm With You. I know that probably, like 90% of my songfics are Taylor Swift, but can you blame me? (: This is dedicated to Lizaluvsdoggies and bballgirl22. To Lizaluvdoggies, for suggesting more 'Zach' XD Totally agreed there, and bballgirl22 for our love of Taylor Swift, yeah man (: And you guys have reviewed so much for this story, and others, so thanks (: Eh… such a long AN! Apologies!**

**I'm Only Me When I'm with You by Taylor Swift**

_**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;**_

"Where are we?" I ask, trying to get the blindfold off my eyes.

"Shh," Zach says, trying not to laugh, "geez, Gallagher Girl, I thought you had more patience than this," he teases, clutching my arm and guiding me along. I poke my tongue at him.

"Well let's just say that left when I was woken up by this boy in the middle of the night and blindfolded, then taken somewhere and has no idea where I am," he just laughs.

"Don't worry Cammie," Zach says, sounding very pleased with himself, "we're here," he pulls off my blindfold with a flourish. I blink as my eyes finally see something other than black cloth. I stare at the Roseville town below and I look around.

"We're on that hill behind the town?" I ask him, looking puzzled.

"Yeah," he puts his arms around my shoulders, "I thought we should spend a little time with the sky," I look up and gasp. The star is sprinkled with millions of stars.

"Wow, I didn't even know that we could see stars here," I say, still staring at the stars.

"Well now you do," Zach says with a smile.

I glance over at Zach, whose lying in the grass, staring at the sky. I smile and stay where I am, on that big rock staring at him. His perfect hair, all messed up in the right places and his captivating green eyes. I just sit, under the dark blue sky and stare at him. Finally as if he can feel me staring, he turns and looks at me. I blush and look away, smiling.

"Hmm, can't keep your eyes away from me can you Cammie?" He teases from the ground, staring at me blushing.

"You wish," I shot back, looking back at him after I'm sure my cheeks aren't red anymore. He just smirks and pats the ground next to him. I slip off the rock and walk over next to him, lying down next to him. We're so close that I can feel his breath on my neck. My heart beat fastens a little and I curse Zach and what he does to me.

But one little part of me knows that I like it.

_**just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**_

We stare up at the stars, watching as they twinkle and dance around the sky.

"It's so pretty here," I say eventually, still staring up at the sky.

"Not as pretty as you," Zach says, and I turn surprised and stare at him. He seems a little surprised himself but holds my eye.

"Thanks," I say quietly, feeling my cheeks redden. Zach moves a little closer until we're right next to each other, our shoulders meeting. We breathe together, together and in sync. I can feel him next to me and I feel safe. Because I know he'll be there for me. Forever.

And we just stay there for a while, lying together and staring up at the stars. And so when a shooting star streaks across the star, none of us speaks. We don't wish.

Because everything I need is right here next to me.

_**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.**_

I grin at Zach and bounce into the Great Hall. Bex, Macey and Liz all roll their eyes at me.

"Hey," I say cheerfully while kissing him on the cheek. He raises an eyebrow but straightaway I can tell there's something wrong.

"Why are you so cheery today?" He asks as he moved over to make room for me. I smile and sit but before I can reply, Bex walks past.

"She ate 3 lollipops this morning," Bex says rolling her eyes at Zach, "and she slept in as well," Zach nods and smirks at me.

"Hmph," I reach for a plate of pancakes and reach for the syrup bottle. I glance over at Zach, he seems a little pale and not his usual cocky self.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask him softly, placing a hand on his arm. He doesn't answer, he just holds my hand and plays with my fingers.

"It's…" He trails off and stares out the window. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"It's my mom's birthday today," he says finally, turning his green eyes towards me. I wrap an arm around his shoulder, and he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Do you think I shouldn't think about my terrorist mother who's trying to kill my girlfriend?" He asks as we sit next to each other eating pancakes with lots and LOTS of syrup.

"No," I shrug and shove another bite of pancake into my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because she's your mom and even though she wants to kill me, I get how you feel," I smiled at Zach and he just stared back.

"Look," I grab his hand and stare into his eyes, "she raised you and was your mom and nothing changes that, ok?" He nods and tries to smile. He looks back down at his plate, swirling the syrup around.

And so I got an idea. I carefully cut up pieces of cake before rearranging them on the plate.

"Here," I say proudly, while sliding the plate to him, "eat." He looks in amusement at the pancake smiley face I made and smirks.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl."

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

"Urgh," I grunt and grind my teeth while trying to throw Zach off.

"Why don't you just," Zach's voice is soft and his mouth right next to my ear, "give up?" I narrow my eyes.

"Never!" I manage to quip before trying to flip him onto the mats below us. He just laughs and smirks. And that's it.

He smirked.

And I got angry.

I screamed and flipped him with all my energy before promptly placing my knees on either side of him and push down his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have smirked Goode," I say slowly and quietly, while smiling triumphantly down at him. He just grunts.

And smirks.

I narrow my eyes.

"Today is not a good day to smirk at me Zach," I warn him while trying to keep him down, "I'm not in the mood for smirking." Zach laughs and suddenly stops. I stare at him quizzically.

"Did I ever tell you that you look cute when you're angry?" He says, smiling.

"Huh?" I look down at him uncomprehendingly. Suddenly I feel his mouth on mine, and I can't help but melt towards him.

Then get thrown onto the mats and find Zach sitting on me.

"Don't," Zach leans his face down close to me, "get distracted." I scowl at his face, while pouting.

"That's not fair," I glare at him, "you cheated."

"How? By using my awesomely good-looking skills to distract you?"

"Yes!"

Zach just laughs and quickly presses his lips towards mine. I sigh, defeated.

Even though I won't admit it, his kisses seriously are really nice. And I love it, even if he uses it against me.

"I bet you liked that huh?" He whispers into my ear. I glare.

He smirked.

I screamed.

_**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.**_

I sit, with my knees drawn up, tucked under my chin staring out the window. The rain pours outside, the raindrops slowly drip down the glass, mimicking my mood. I sigh and stretch my legs out; I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I focus on steadying my breath and calming my heart, and it almost worked until out of the blue, a voice calls,

"Hey Gallagher Girl," and just like that, my heart rate quickens and my breathing fastenings. I don't need to open my eyes to tell who it is. The voice and the name itself is more than enough to guess.

"Hi Zach," I say softly, not opening my eyes. I feel the cushion under me sink and little and a knee digging into my leg.

"What's up?" He asks, his voice close. I sigh and try to smile.

"Nothing really," I answer, trying to sound cheerful. I open my eyes and try to smile at him. He frowns at me, his green eyes concerned.

"It's about today, isn't it?" I flinch and his eyes clear. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and squeezes my hand.

"Don't worry Cammie," he whispers, his hand wrapped around mine. I don't answer. I lean my head back on his arm and close my eyes again. During an op, a drop of blood from a papercut from Liz had me breaking down, flashes from the summer pounding against my eyes. Needless to say, we didn't complete the op.

"You just need… time," he tried to reassure me. Like everyone. Always trying to convince me that it was going to get better.

"Time?" I snapped, angry at myself more than anything else, "I've been back for 3 months and still… still I'm a weak operative who's going to get killed on the field!" I finish my rant and cover my eyes with my hands, feeling hot wet tears sliding through my fingers. Zach gently moves my fingers from my face and wipes away my tears.

"Look Cammie," Zach says staring into my eyes, "don't worry. This is going to get better. _It is_. Because you're here Cammie, at home. And that's all that matters," Zach wipes away the last of my tears as I let out a long sigh. I lean my head on his shoulder, feeling his chin graze my hair.

"Your right," I sigh, trying to sound cheerful.

"Of course I'm right, I'm _Goode, _remember?" I laugh at his attempt to cheer me up. I stare out the window, watching the rain.

I feel myself dozing off, with a smile on my face. Because I am at home. I am back. And so as I feel my eyes fluttering shut, with Zach's arm around my shoulder, I doze off into a peaceful sleep.

_**The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**_

"I'm not crazy."

"I know." I smile at his words, reminding me of that event years before. Zach lifts my head and stares into my eyes.

"I'm just… scared," I admit, not looking him in the eye.

"Of course your scared," Zach says with a roll of his eye, "I would be."

"Look Cammie," Zach stares into my eyes again, and once again I wonder how he can have such a perfect shade of green, "don't worry. The girls will be there, there's great back-up. Nothing's going to happen." I smile nervously, pulling at a strand of hair. Zach gently pulls it from my hands. I had my first mission. Luckily it was with the girls. Unluckily, it wasn't with Zach.

"Don't do anything fun without me," I say as we walk towards the departure gate. I can already see the girls standing there, even at a distance they look stunning.

"Of course not," Zach says, trying not to smile. Suddenly he stops. He pulls me to him in a tight hug.

I breath in his sweet scent, wondering why his soap smelled so good. I lean my head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart under his shirt. We pull away gently and stare into each others eyes.

"Be careful out there Cammie," Zach says quietly, gripping my hand tightly.

"Of course." I whisper, watching him.

"Because you know if something happened to you, I would be dead," he says sincerely.

"I know," and I do. Because if it were him, it'll be exactly the same for me.

"I can't live without you, remember that won't you Cammie, when you go and rush in?" Zach smiles and ruffles my hair. I laugh and dodge his hand.

"I know." I smile and laugh. I lean up and capture his lips with mine and smile against his lips. I pull back and grin at him mischievously.

"Now you'll have to wait until I get back to get more of that honey," I tease, wagging my tongue at him. He laughs and tries to look sad. I take a deep breath and look towards the gate, where the girls are waiting.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy."

**Ok, how was it? Review, pwease? (:**

**Before in the AN I mentioned a new story, and I'm probably going to be posting maybe, next week? End of this week? Anyway, it's going to be called ****Happenings ****and here is the blurb thingy I posted on the epilogue of Venice Again (which is up)-**

_**Happenings**_

_**Zachary Goode left on a top secret mission 6 months ago. There had been no contact, no call ins, no nothing. And so when he arrives back, things are different. Things have happened. To Cammie. And so the race against time begins. He has 3 days. 3 days to change everything before time runs out. **_

_**-"Things are different now Zach, things have happened since you were here. To Cammie." **_

**Oh and because I feel a little guilty for not updating, here's a clip from the first chapter:**

_**I pulled out a key with shaky hands. I put it in the lock and twist. The door popped open and I stepped inside. **_

_**The house was quiet and still, pictures lined on the walls like always. I walked towards the lounge, hoping that Cammie was still on. The TV blared lightly as my heart quickened. I walked in the door.**_

_**And stopped. **_

**What do you think? Keep your eyes out for Happenings! And sorry for wasting like 2 minutes of your life reading this absurdly long AN :L Review? ;)**


End file.
